Life in New York
by FinchelQuickFan101
Summary: Set in the future after college four best friends Rachel,Quinn,Finn,and Puck living together in New York. Quick,Finchel!Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Set in the future in New York! Rachel and Quinn are best friends and Puck and Finn are best friends. But what happens when Rachel leaves to study abroad in London and leaves the ones she loves. Picks up when she comes back and everyone's reactions.

It is Sunday morning and it is exactly a year since Rachel left. Quinn wakes up with a guy lying next to her and gets up and puts on her wedding ring. She then heads out of the apartment into another apartment. She then sees Finn who is sad and looks depress and gives him a kiss on the head.

She asks Finn, "Finn, honey how are you doing are you okay?" She knows that he is thinking about Rachel and can see how sad he is.

Finn just nods and says, "Guess what I found this morning in between the couch cushions." He then hands her a wedding ring.

"Oh my god you found it thank god!"

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll get breakfast ready."

A couple minutes later Puck comes walking in goes in the kitchen where Quinn is.

"Hey, I woke up this morning and you were gone."

"Puck…."

He interrupts her and picks her up onto the counter and starts kissing her.

Quinn gets lost in the kiss and comes to her senses and pushes Puck away and says "Stop Finn is going to come out of the shower any minute."

"So what!" And he continues to kiss her.

"Because I don't want to make him sadder his heart is already broken."

"So what just because he is hung up on Berry means I can't kiss my wife."

"Speaking of that guess what Finn found this morning." Handing him the wedding ring.

He turns red and scare to see what his wife is going to do. "Oh thanks I've been looking for that everywhere.

"No correction I have been looking for that everywhere. Next time you and Finn want to spin it around when you are bored get a COIN!"

"I'm sorry honey, I'll make it up to you." He said while kissing her on the neck where he knows she will break.

"You better" but she doesn't even care anymore and has already forgiven him and is kissing him back now.

Finn walks into the kitchen and sees Puck and Quinn and he becomes even more depressed. He see how they are so happy and just keeps on thinking how that should be him and Rachel. He just stands there jealous at Puck while he is kissing Quinn and whispering sweet nothing into her ears just thinking if he would be able to do that Rachel. He then just starts to think about the last six years and what has happened.

_It was the summer before college and Rachel and me were going strong and going to the same college together Rachel going acting/singing and i was majoring in teaching music and art education. They were going to Ohio State, so was Quinn and Puck. Quinn was going for nursing and Puck was going for business. They couldn't stand each other and weren't looking to be going to the same school, but the school was big enough they wouldn't be really seeing each other. Me and puck were going to dorm together and Rachel was always gonna be at their dorm which Puck wasn't really looking forward to._

_It was their freshman year and me and Rachel were still going out. Puck was hooking up with random girls (some things never change). But Quinn on the other hand didn't know anyone and wasn't getting along with her roommate. Rachel also didn't really have any friends and didn't get along with her roommate. So they used to hang out and her and Quinn became really close even dare I say best friends. Puck wasn't so happy with this he said he just didn't like her, but it was obvious that he was in love with her._

_It was now sophomore year and Quinn and Rachel were now living with each other and Puck and I were still living together. Me and Rachel were still going strong and I even gave her a promise ring. All of us were always hanging out with each other and the best of friends. But that change when Quinn met some guy named Brian who was really nice and I liked him, but of course Puck hated him. He still couldn't admit how much he wanted Quinn and how much he was in love with her even though when he was drunk he started crying and told me how much he loved her. Things got worse when her and Brian became more serious. And he and Quinn got in a huge fight and we didn't really hang out with eachother anymore, but Quinn and Rachel were best friends._

_It was junior year now and me and Rachel got in a fight over the summer, but we made up of course before we left for school. All four of us were going to live off campus in an apartment with 3 bedrooms, but Quinn and Puck didn't know that. Me and Rachel didn't tell because we knew they would say no, but we missed all hanging out with each other. And it didn't help that Quinn and Brian were still going strong. And to let you know this did blow up in our face. But to our surprise Quinn and Puck got used to the idea after a while and were getting along. And eventually Quinn and Brian broke up because he got a great internship across the country. Quinn was upset for a while. And one night she got really drunk and said she loved Puck in front of us and she was too drunk to even remember she said it and this made Puck even more upset. But they eventually got together and have been together ever since. And after that the gang was finally back together._

_It was finally senior year and we were all sad to leave. Nothing really eventful happen and we were all happy. School was almost ending and we needed to decide what we were going to do when we graduated. Rachel knew that she wanted to go to New York to be a Broadway star and I knew I wanted to go with her because I could get a teaching job anywhere. But Quinn and Puck didn't care where they went but they wanted to be close to us so they decided to go to New York._

_That summer we moved to New York me and Rachel got an apartment and so did Puck and Quinn and they were just across the hall. It was kind of like the show Friends which Rachel loved. Rachel was always going on auditions and I found a teaching job at a school and I was teaching music and was coach of the football team. Quinn got a job at a hospital quickly and Puck found a job at company and was becoming quite an entrepreneur. Puck proposed to Quinn and she said yes._

_It was almost a year later and Puck and Quinn were getting married Rachel was Quinn's maid of honor and I was Puck's best man. Kurt and Mercedes were Quinn's bridesmaids and the rest of the glee club came. I even proposed to Rachel, but we were going to have a long engagement because she wanted to become a star on Broadway which she was on her way of doing. We were having the time of our lives and we loved New York. _

_It was our second year in New York and the worst year of my life this is the year when Rachel left me. It was only supposed to be a Semester in London studying which turned into a year after she got the lead in a play. She was kind of famous there and everybody loved her even though that's not the case back at home. After she broke my heart Puck hated her and never talked to her again. Quinn said she didn't really talk to Rachel, but I knew they would stay in touch because they were so close. The last time I spoke to her was when she called me and said she was staying there and she didn't know when she was coming back. I told her I would wait for her, but she said she met somebody else. Next thing I knew later that week I got the engagement ring in the mail from her and that is when I knew it was over._

"Finn….Finn….Finn…..Dude what are you thinking about"

I look up and see Puck and Quinn staring at me like they pity me. "Uh, what…I'm fine I'm just thinking."

They can see I'm lying through my teeth not only did I bring myself down I brought everybody else done Quinn and Puck were newlyweds and couldn't act like it. Because ever time Finn some them happy in love it brought him down and he could see Puck and Quinn was also hurting. But Quinn was so nice and also thinking about Finn and now all three of them did everything together.

"Quinn its fine stop worrying about it I'm fine. Let's eat." They all get the breakfast Quinn cooked and sit at the table.

"No you're not this is the exact day that Rachel left. I know you don't like to talk about it but we need to know need your space today do you want us to stay and talk about it." Puck almost cringed when Quinn said that he missed his wife and didn't want to stay another whole day with Hudson. He didn't understand why he was still so upset it's been a year it's about time he got over Berry. But if that happened to him he knew he never could get over Quinn, so he knew he had to be there for his friend.

"You're right I think I need to just be alone today and if I need anything I'll call you guys.

Puck was so happy when he said that he could finally spend the day with Quinn. "Finn that's great we'll leave and see you tomorrow, you just need some time alone to think about things." Quinn was kinda happy when Finn said that because even though she hated to admit she missed Puck and BEING with Puck.

Puck and Quinn left and that left me alone to think about what my life.

When Quinn and Puck got to the apartment they made up for lost time and spent the whole together. Something they didn't do in a while and missed. When puck fell asleep Quinn got straight on her computer to talk to Rachel.

Quinn hadn't talked to Rachel in months she had the feeling she was ignoring her, but she knew Rachel was busy with the play. Last time they talked Quinn tried to ask her about the guy she met, but Rachel didn't want any of it. But she couldn't wait any longer to talk to her; she had so many questions she had to ask.

Rachel was in London hoping Quinn would be on the computer she missed her so much and she also missed Finn. She was so homesick and missing her friends and all she needed was to talk to Quinn. But before she knew it Quinn was requesting to chat with her.

"_Hey Rachel."_

"_OMG Quinn I've hadn't talk to you in forever I miss you so much."_

Same Rachel peppy and happy even though I know that her heart is broken. _"I've missed you so much too. How are you?"_

"_I'm good the play is going really and next couple shows are going to be my last."_

"_Oh. So when you are you done with the play are you going to stay in London or are you going to come back to New York?"_

Rachel didn't know what to say, she knew she wanted to come back. London didn't feel like home. New York was here home with Finn, Quinn, and Puck._ "I don't know what I'm going do and I don't know if I am exactly welcomed back in New York."_

"_No. We missed you so much when you left we will love to have you back."_

"_Yeah. Quinn you don't have to lie I know Noah hates me and I know that Finn hates me too; I broke his heart."_

"_Yeah that might be a problem haha."_

"_Yeah always like you to find humor in things when they get serious or awkward. God I miss you so much." _Rachel couldn't believe how much she missed Quinn she was just crying thinking about her; imagine if it was Finn.

"_I miss you too. That's why you need to come home. What is keeping you there that you can't have here?"_

"_Quinn, it's complicated."_

"_Well un complicate it for me I don't understand why you can't tell me I'm your best friend? Is this because of the guy you met?" _Quinn was getting so slamming the keys while she typed. She had to calm herself down because she would wake up Puck. Puck would be so mad at Quinn for talking to Rachel.

"_No, you wouldn't understand you will just be mad at me even more."_

"_Just tell I'll understand I'm your best friend."_

Quinn was right Rachel knew that she would understand her. _"I lied I made the whole boyfriend thing up."_

"_Why, Do you know how much that crushed Finn."_

"_I know but I didn't want to lead Finn on; I didn't want him to wait for me. I wanted him to be happy and be happy with someone else. I was his only really serious girlfriend and we didn't experience with other people and I didn't want him to feel like he made a mistake. Please tell me that you understand."_

"_I do Rachel but I don't understand why you just didn't tell Finn. Maybe he could of moved on if you told him that. I don't know Rachel."_

"_I know I feel terrible for what I did to Finn I never wanted to hurt him."_

Quinn was really trying to understand her friend, but she just couldn't. _"Well you did and I don't know if he is ever going to get over you."_

Rachel could tell that Quinn was starting to hate her too and she could feel and the tears out of her eyes coming down faster. She didn't even know what she was saying she just let her emotions speak. _"I know and I beat myself up every day because what I've done. I mean I ruin the best thing in my life. If I knew that coming her would be the biggest mistake, I wouldn't of came."_

"_Wait are you saying that you are coming back?"_

Rachel didn't know what to say she didn't know what to say and just logged off the computer quickly.

Quinn got so upset at Rachel for logging off without even saying goodbye to her. She felt herself crying and she saw Puck wake up and he asked her what was wrong. And of course she said nothing.

Puck woke up to a crying Quinn and didn't know why until he saw that she was talking to Rachel. When he asked her what was wrong she just quickly exited the messages hoping I didn't see, but I saw. It wasn't that hated Rachel, well wait he did. And wasn't because she broke his best friend's heart, but she also broke Quinn's heart and he hated seeing his wife upset.

"_No you're not I know you were talking to Rachel. And I don't care just tell me what she said."_

Quinn told Puck everything and fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel didn't know why she didn't answer Quinn, but she wasn't sure what to say. It's such a simple question are you staying or are you coming home. She did miss Finn and she knew she wanted to be with him, but she knew that he wouldn't take her back. But she still wanted to go home she missed Quinn so much and London wasn't as great as she thought. Maybe it is time for her to go home.

Finn was so depressed he wanted to get out of this funk so bad and today of all days the day she left he couldn't take it anymore and went out. He was going to call Puck, but he knew that he was busy with Quinn and went by himself. He went to a bar and got drunk and met a girl and took her home that night. Hoping that would get Rachel off his mind, but it didn't she was all he thought of.

The next morning and Puck and Quinn went to Finn's for breakfast.

"_Finn are you up yet."_ Quinn said

Finn woke up and he had such a bad headache and was lying next to a girl he didn't even know. She got up and cursed and said she had to go to work. Finn didn't even care he was just happy she was leaving.

Quinn and Puck couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a random girl leaving Finn's apartment.

"_Someone got lucky last night."_

"_Shut up Puck. Finn come out here."_

"_Finn who was that. I mean I'm happy you met someone I don't think this counts as meeting someone."_

"_I know I just had to go out, I couldn't just stay home and wallow anymore. I have to face the facts she's not coming back._

"_Yeah, this good for you." _Quinn didn't know what to say Rachel never answered her and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"_Yeah you need to over Berry and just have fun." _Puck said

"_Yeah you guys are right. Let's eat, what are we having."_

"_I thought we could just have cereal because I need to be at work soon."_

"_Yeah sounds great."_

They ate and talked for a while, then Quinn had to go to work and she left. Puck and Finn didn't need to be at work yet, so they stayed and talked for a while.

"_So how are you and Quinn doing?"_

"_Great we could be any happier. How bout Berry? How you feeling about that. You can tell me I won't say anything to Quinn."_

"_Honestly I don't know. All I know is that I miss her so much."_

"_If she was to came back do you think you would take her back."_

"_If she ever does come back…besides she is obviously over me it didn't take her that long to find a new guy."_

"_Yeah, well I have to go to work see you later."_

Finn never thought about that what if she did come back? He knew that he would probably take her back in a heartbeat. But after thinking about it he doesn't know. If he ever sees her again would he ever be able to take her back.

It is now a month later and Rachel play is over and she needs to make a decision.

Rachel doesn't know what to do and needs her best friend's advice. So she calls Quinn.

Quinn is hanging out with Finn and Puck when her phone rings. She doesn't recognize it because it says out of area, but she picks up anyway and say hello.

"_Hi is this Quinn."_

"_Yeah who is this?" _Puck and Finn are looking at her and asking who it is curious.

"_It's me Rachel."_

Quinn couldn't believe it and made up an excuse so she could go outside to talk to Rachel. _"Oh my god. Hi Rachel, how are you." _

"_I'm good I just needed to talk to you."_

"_Yeah, okay it's so good to hear your voice are you okay do you need anything."_

"_Well actually yes I need my best friend."_

"_Ok Rach, what is it."_

"_I think I want to come home." _Rachel said almost on the verge of tears.

"_Really so come home what's to think about."_

"_Do you think that I could I mean I didn't leave on the best of terms. I don't know if I could ever have my old life back."_

"_Sure you can we miss you so much you belong here."_

"_Yeah I know, but…."_Suddenly someone was at her door. "_Quinn I'm sorry I have to go someone is at the door, I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Wait what no, Rach." _Quinn couldn't believe she did it again and didn't answer her question. She was starting to believe she was never coming home.

Rachel went to get to door and looked through to peep-hole and saw her friend from the theater.

"_Hi Rach, sorry to bother you but you left this behind at the theater."_

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes it was the necklace Finn got her she always wore. She thought she lost it when she took it off after they broke up. _"Thank you so much, I thought I lost this."_

"_No problem, sorry but I have to go we are getting ready for the next play….."_

"_Yeah sure thank you so much go go I don't want to make them wait."_

Rachel was looking down at the necklace and she began to cry right then and there as she began to think about that day when Finn gave her that.

_It was the summer before freshman year and their anniversary and he surprised her with a special dinner. They had such a nice time together and then they went to the park to watch the stars. They were laying on a blanket and he told her that he loved her and they would always be together no matter what. And that one day she would be a Broadway star and they would get married and have kids together and would always be happy if they were together. He then gave her the necklace that had a heart and a gold star on it. He told her that the heart was his heart and she would always his heart and the star was for her dreams so she would never forget them or him. Rachel started crying and told him that she loved him and she would never forget him and they would be together forever. When they got home they did it for the first time and it was amazing._

Rachel looking down at the necklace knew she had no other choice and had to go home.

Quinn came in rushing through the door obviously upset.

"_Quinn, honey what's wrong who was on the phone." _Puck said

"_No one, I just need to go home bye."_

"_Do you want me to come with you."_

"_No. I'm fine"_

"_Well she doesn't look fine." _Finn said

"_I know I wonder who was on the phone…." _Puck stopped his sentence short figuring out it was Rachel.

"_Puck who was that on the phone?"_

"_No one"_

"_Doesn't seem like no one you look like you're getting upset too. Who was on the phone."_

"_No one, I have to go."_

"_Wait Puck, who was on the phone." _Finn was so confused who was on the phone that made his friends so upset. He just forgot about it and turned on the tv.

Puck got home and called out for Quinn. _"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, was that Rachel on the phone."_

"_Yeah she said that she was thinking about coming home."_

"_Well is she or isn't she."_

"_I don't know she hung up before she answered."_

"_Well don't say anything to Finn we don't even know if she is coming home."_

"_Yeah I know I don't want to make him more upset." _Quinn said while walking toward Puck to hug him. Puck hugged her back and kissed her.

Two weeks later Rachel finished packing everything and found a storage unit to ship all her stuff to in New York. She was coming home and leaving her life in London behind. And was going to get her first love back. She got her plan ticket and she would be arriving in New York tomorrow morning. She called a cab and was leaving for the airport. She tried calling Quinn but she wasn't answering so no one knew she was coming back.

Meanwhile in New York Finn and Quinn were eating dinner together because Puck was away on a business trip.

"_So what time is Puck coming home tomorrow?"_

"_I have to go pick him up tomorrow morning at seven."_

"_Oh, but don't you have work tomorrow?"_

"_Finn, how many times do I need to tell you I don't have work on Sundays."_

"_Oh yeah I forgot again."_

"_Do want to come with me tomorrow to come pick him up."_

"_Yeah that sounds great. Do you miss him?"_

"_Yeah I miss him so much, I can't wait for him to come home."_

He was kind of jealous of Quinn because the guy she loved was coming back home to her, meanwhile he didn't even know if Rachel was ever to come back home him. _"Yeah I miss him too."_

"_Well I should get going home to bed we both have to be up early to go pick him up."_

"_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Quinn."_

"_Bye."_

Rachel went through customs and security and was going on the plane. She found herself sitting next to a nice old woman for eleven hours. They started talking for the time to pass and she ended up telling her about what happened in the last couple years. The old lady was so amused with the story she said it was even better than the movie that was playing.

Elsewhere Quinn and Finn left for the airport and were waiting for Puck. His flight was delayed for two hours so they went to get coffee and talked while they were waiting for him.

Rachel flight had landed and she said good bye to the lady and went to go get her bags and when she got them she started wondering around looking for a payphone to call Quinn so maybe she could pick her up.

Puck landed and got his bags and was making his way towards where Quinn was picking him up.

When Rachel found a pay phone she called Quinn.

Quinn picked up her phone and saw it was from the airport figuring it was from Puck.

"_Hello Puck?"_

"_Hello, hello,hello. Quinn it's me Rachel."_

"_Puck I can't hear anything you are saying."_

"_No Quinn, it's me Rachel."_

"_Okay I can't hear anything you are saying were are waiting for you at terminal A." _Quinn hung up the phone and went back to sit next to Finn and told him that he was coming.

"_Wait no Quinn, Quinn are you there." _Rachel hanged up the phone and went to terminal A where Quinn was waiting for Puck hoping to see her there.

Puck was walking towards Quinn and Finn and Quinn jumped and ran towards Puck to give him a hug and they were kissing. Finn just stood there awkward while they were like making out and finally made them stop and hugged Puck. They were walking away and talking about his trip and they were all smiling and happy.

Rachel made her way to terminal A and saw and Quinn and Finn and starting walking towards them until Quinn jumped up started running towards Puck. Rachel saw how happy they were and was about to cry and knew that is was a mistake and was about to turn around and leave until.

Puck, Quinn, and Finn were making their way out of the airport when they saw Rachel. They couldn't believe their eyes and their smiles faded and their mouths were wide open staring at the girl who left over a year ago.

Rachel didn't know what to do so she just smiled and said, "Hi"


	3. Chapter 3

Puck, Quinn, and Finn didn't know what to say or do, so Quinn made the first move. _"Oh my god Rach, what are you doing here." _Running up to hug her.

"_I'm back home for good." _Rachel said hoping Finn would say something besides just staring her.

"_Oh that is so great were so happy your back, right Puck." _Quinn said nudging Puck.

"_Yeah, so happy."_ Puck said sarcastically, Quinn was staring at him giving an evil glare.

Rachel didn't know what to say to that so she just said, _"I'm so happy to see you guys it's been such a long time I missed all of you."_ She said that part looking at Finn and he noticed because he just turned away.

"_We missed you too, so are you staying for good."_ Quinn asked she could see Puck out of the corner of her eye staring at her.

"_Yeah I'm going to start looking for an apartment tomorrow."_

"_Where are you going to stay?"_

'_I don't know I probably stay at hotel until I find an apartment."_

"_Nonsense you can stay with me and Puck while you look for an apartment."_ Now Finn and Puck were now looking at Quinn.

"_Well, if you don't guys don't mind. I mean it is your apartment too Puck?"_

"_Well, now that someone has asked me what I think about it….."_ Quinn just interrupted him and said "_It's no problem we would love having you here with us."_ Puck had no choice and just nodded his head. Finn on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing he just said_, "Well I'm going to get the car from the parking lot. I'll meet you guys up front."_ He was walking away and Puck called, _"Do you want me to come with you."_ Finn didn't even turn around he just said, _"No."_

"_He hates me."_ Rachel said crying.

"_Well of course he does you left him and broke his heart_." Puck said and Quinn gave him another nudge. _"What it's the truth I'm mean you can't just come around like nothing happen and expect it to back to normal."_

"_Puck don't you think I know that, I just thought…."_

"_What did you think, you would come and he would welcome you back with open arms."_

"_Okay, guys calm down. At least she is trying Puck."_

"_Whatever let's just go outside, Finn is probably waiting for us."_ Quinn just nodded and grabbed Puck's hand and walked out with him. _"Come one, Rach Finn is probably waiting."_ Quinn called out to Rachel. Rachel nodded and started to walk out with them. Never in a million years would she expect Finn and her broken up and Quinn and Puck so happy and married they were the ones that were always fighting and her and Finn were always perfect ones.

The car ride back home was quiet and every now and then Quinn would try to make small talk. But no one was answering here because it was just too awkward.

They got back to the apartment and Finn went home while Quinn was getting Rachel settled. Puck went to Finn's and left Quinn and Rachel alone.

"_Sorry but you are going to have to sleep on the pull out couch."_

"_It's okay I don't mind. I'm just so grateful you let me stay here."_

"_It's no problem I mean I couldn't just leave my best friend on the streets."_

"_Well I have been quite the best friend lately so thanks."_

"_No problem, so do you want to talk about Finn."_

"_I just don't what to say or how to act around him, you know."_

"_Yeah I get it, it's awkward for everyone."_

"_I know do you think we can ever just have a normal conversation and be at least friends."_

"_Of course you can, but do you really just want to be friends or more."_

"_Of course I want to be more than friends, but how can I be with him if he can't even look me in the eyes without getting mad."_

"_Finn is just upset, but pretty soon he is going to get over it you'll see."_

"_I hope so I miss him so much."_

"_I know that's why we just need to wait for him to get used to the idea of you being here and then we can work on getting you two back together."_

"_Yeah, okay Quinn I don't think it is going to happen that quickly but I guess we just have to wait and see."_

"_Exactly, hey do you want to watch a movie and have some cookie dough ice-cream?"_

"_When have I ever said no to that combination?"_

"_I know I don't know what I was thinking. So what movie should we watch?"_

"_When Harry met Sally."_

"_Great choice."_

Quinn and Rachel are on the couch now cuddling together watching When Harry met Sally just like old times. Something they both miss doing so much.

Meanwhile, Finn and Puck are talking to each other in Finn's apartment.

"_Hey dude are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I just wasn't expecting to see her."_

"_I know it was completely out of the blew. I mean I can't believe she doesn't even call anyone to say she is coming and everyone has to forget everything and welcome her back with open arms."_

"_I know but who is supposed to we haven't talked to her in forever."_

"_She could have called Quinn I mean she called her before….."_

"_Wait a second Quinn talked to Rachel."_

"_No, what wait what did you say."_

"_Puck did Quinn talk to Rachel or not."_

"_I don't know she might of talked to her a couple of times….."_

"_A couple of times! When were you guys going to tell me."_

"_We didn't want you to get more upset, so we didn't say anything."_

"_What did Rach say to Quinn."_

"_Nothing she just said how she missed you and didn't know if she should come home or not."_

"_so you guys knew that she was coming home."_

"_No she never called us back to know she just came home without telling us."_

"_Good because if you guys knew she was coming and didn't tell I would of….."_

"_What would you have down kick our asses."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_Shut up puck you don't know what I am capable of."_

"_Okay whatever you say Finn."_

"_You're such a dick you know that."_

"_I know."_

"_So she said she missed me."_

"_Oh my god are you buying into her crap already."_

"_No but…."_

"_I mean you are just going to take her back and then she is just going to leave you again when something better comes along."_

"_Maybe she changed."_

"_Do you think she really changed I mean it didn't take her that long to find someone new."_

"_Yeah I guess you are right let's talk about something else."_

"_Yeah I think the Giants are playing."_

"_Sounds great let's watch."_

After the game was over Puck went home and saw Rachel and Quinn asleep on the couch. He went over picked up Quinn and brought her to their room. Quinn woke up when he picked her up. "_hey"_ Puck started kissing and tickling her and she started laughing.

"_Puck, stop it."_ Puck stopped and just started kissing her now.

"_I missed you so much while I was gone."_

"_I missed you too."_

"_You know it's been almost a week since we…"_

"_I know Puck but I don't want to do it with Rachel in the next room."_

"_Come one it's bad enough she is staying with else and now you're saying I can't have sex with my wife because of her." _

"_I know but…."_

"_No, Quinn come on we can lock the door and we can be quiet."_

"_Alright I guess so…."_ Quinn didn't even finish her sentence he started kissing her all over.

Rachel woke up hearing Quinn and Puck and almost threw up. She grabbed the key and needed to get out of the apartment to get some air. She went up to the roof where she saw a tall man standing there.

"_Finn, is that you."_

Finn jumped and turned around and his eyes met with Rachel. _"Rach what are you doing up here."_

"_Well I was sleeping but I woke up to Quinn and Puck doing it."_

Finn started laughing_. "Well that's gross."_ Not knowing what to say.

"_Yeah, do you think we can talk?"_

"_Sure we have to talk sooner than later anyway."_

"_Finn I just want to start by saying that I am sorry and didn't mean to hurt you like that. And I know that is isn't an excuse for anything and lost my chance to apologize, but I just want to say that I am truly sorry."_

"_I know that you are sorry, but I just don't know why you would do that to us. I thought you loved me."_

"_I did…"_

"_Didn't seem like it to me, I mean you found someone new right away."_

"_Finn…"_

"_I mean how could you just forget about me we were together for more than four years. And poof you just found someone better than me and replaced me."_

"_Finn there was no one else."_

"_What do you mean."_

"_I made him up so you could move on."_

"_Why?"_

"_I didn't know if I was ever going to come back home and didn't want you to wait for me. I wanted you to be happy and meet new people. Not just always thinking about me and how I broke you're heart."_

"_Do you know that made me hate you even more thinking that you could find someone else so quickly."_

"_I Know…"_

"_No you don't Rach you can't just leave and started telling lies that are convenient for you and hurt people."_

"_I know…"_

"_No you don't you didn't just hurt me you hurt Quinn too and I know he doesn't like to admit you hurt Puck a lot to."_

"_I know…"_

"_You really don't Rachel you hurt so many people and you think by coming home that fixes everything because it doesn't."_

"_I know…"_

"_Stop saying that because you don't. What was so special about London that you picked it all over us…"_

"_Finn look if I knew going to London would be the biggest mistake in my life I wouldn't of ever went to London and left you guys. Especially…"_

"_Especially who?"_

"_You, I loved you I mean I still love you."_

"_I still love you too."_

"_Really I thought you hated me."_ She said while crying.

"_I could never hate you I love you."_ He said while wiping the tears away. They were looking into each other eyes when he just kissed her and she kissed him back. It was so passionate that they hardly took breaks for air. Before she knew it he picked her up and they were making their way to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel and Finn made their way to Finn's apartment and had sex. They fell asleep in each other's arms and it was perfect and neither of them wanted it to end. But all great things have to come to an end. Rachel woke up and it was 4 o'clock in the morning. _"Oh my god, I better get to Puck's and Quinn's before they knew I was gone."_

"_Wait Rach…."_

"_I know Finn this doesn't fix anything this just a good way of saying hello."_

"_Okay good…I mean I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean some day we can be like that but it's just going to take time."_

"_I completely understand I will be here waiting until you are ready."_

"_Hey, wait Rach this was the perfect way of saying hello. I love you."_ Finn said while kissing Rachel passionately again.

"_I love you too, I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours, bye."_ Rachel couldn't help but smile she knew that her and Finn weren't getting back together it was going to take a while they still had a lot of stuff they needed to talk about. But when she got back to the apartment she couldn't help but smile. She finally fell asleep and went back to bed, Puck and Quinn now sleeping thank god.

Finn went to bed so happy even though they weren't back together and that was going to stay like that for a while. He was just happy she was home and he could see her every day and that was good enough.

When they woke up they all had breakfast together until they all had to go to work and Rachel had to go look for an apartment and to see if she could find her old job at the theater teaching drama classes and see if there is any plays she could star in part time.

"_Hi Rachel it's nice to meet you. I am Sabrina your real estate agent."_

"_Oh hi it's nice to meet you."_

"_So what are we looking for today." _

"_I don't know nothing to big, I just want something small and cozy and close to my friends."_

"_Okay great I have I few good choices in mind."_

"_Great let's see them."_ Rachel was so excited it looked like everything was going great.

They saw few apartments the first one sucked it was far away from Quinn so that's was an automatic no. The next one was nice but was too expensive. The third one was great and was the perfect size and great views and it was in the running. The fourth one was also great but it was cheaper and just as good as the third one and was closer to Quinn so she decided on the last one.

"_I think that I am going to go with the last one."_

"_Great choice I think that one is the perfect choice for you, I'll go call the owner and put on an offer."_

While Rachel was waiting for Sabrina to come back she called Quinn to tell her the great news.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Quinn, it's me Rachel."_

"_Oh hi Rach, whats up."_

"_I was wondering if you were free for lunch I thought that we could hang out."_

"_Yeah that sounds great you can get a couple of sandwiches from the deli and meet at the hospital."_

"_Okay sound good I'll see you at lunch, I'm just now going to the theater…..."_

"_Hey listen Rach I'm sorry but I have to go I'll see you later ok."_

"_Yeah of course, bye."_

Sabrina came back and told Rachel the apartment was all hers and Rachel was so happy. Next she went to the theater and they were so happy to see her and they offered her old job back right away. Rachel also grabbed a couple of scripts for some small parts to audition for. She stayed there a while talking to her old friends until she had to go meet Quinn. Rachel went to the deli and got the sandwiches and went to meet Quinn at the hospital. When she got there Quinn was waiting for her outside at a table, it was a really nice sunny day so they ate outside.

"_Hey Rach."_

"_Guess what."_

"_What?"_

"_I found an apartment."_

"_Really."_

"_Yeah it's less than five minutes away from you guys."_

"_That's great I mean I kind of hoped you didn't find an apartment so you could stay with us."_

"_I know what you mean, but I don't think Puck would like the idea of that. I think he would get jealous of me spending so much time with his wife."_

"_Yeah you're probably right he gets jealous when I spend time with Finn."_

"_Haha, I don't know why guys are so stupid."_

"_I'm still trying to figure out."_

"_I also got my old job back."_

"_That's great, I'm so happy for you."_

"_Thanks, I think that I am finally happy again."_

"_So did you get a chance to talk to Finn yet."_

"_Actually um…. If I tell you something to you promise not to tell Puck"_

"_Oh my god Rach did you sleep with Finn."_

"_Maybe do you promise not to tell Puck?"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever Finn is probably is going to tell Puck anyways so did you sleep with Finn or not." _

"_On that case you can wait for Puck to tell you about the dirty details."_

"_Aww, Rach you are going to play it like that?"_

"_Looks like it."_

"_Come on just tell me."_

"_Okay we slept together."_

"_So are you two back together…."_

"_Oh god no, we just slept together."_

"_Uh…okay that makes perfect sense."_

"_No, I mean we are going to take it slow.."_

"_Doesn't look like you took it slow to me…."_

"_It just happened it's nothing to serious. We are just taking it one step at a time. We still need to talk and take time to heal and wait until we are both ready to get back together. And we'll see where that takes us and if the times right we will find our way back to each other."_

"_Wow, you sound so grown up…. I mean besides you guys sleeping together your first night back."_

"_HAHA you're so funny…. But seriously I finally feel like I'm acting like a grown up for the first time in my life."_

"_That's great Rach."_

"_So enough about me and Finn what about you and Puck."_

"_What's there to say we don't have so much drama like you and Finn. We are just really happy."_

"_Well at least one of our lives is not filled with so much drama."_

"_I know but drama crossed into other people's lives…."_

"_Okay Quinn you don't have to rub it in about how sane you are and how crazy I am."_

"_I'm just saying."_

"_Yeah whatever. Hey did you see the new Real Housewives of New York?"_

"_Oh my god yes and it's even better than the old seasons."_

"_I know…."_

When Puck got off of work he went straight to Finn's apartment to talk to him since Quinn was still at work.

"_Hey, Finn are you home."_

"_Yeah, One second I'll be out in a minute."_

"_Okay do you want a beer."_

"_Yeah." _Finn came in the room and couldn't help but smiling he was just so happy.

"_Finn why do you have that stupid grin when you get layed on your face."_

"_Well…."_

"_Dude who did you sleep with?"_

"_Okay don't get mad when I tell you."_

"_Uh, dude did you sleep with Rachel."_

"_That obvious?"_

"_Yeah, so are you guys like back together."_

"_No we are taking things slow, I mean …."_

"_Whatever I don't want her about your life with Rachel. Beside Quinn will just tell me when she gets home."_

"_Okay so guess what happened to me at work today…."_

They were talking and drinking beer until Puck got a call from Quinn telling him that they were going out to dinner. They were going celebrate Rachel coming home, getting a job, and getting her old job back.

"_That was Quinn she said that we are going out to eat tonight with Rachel."_

"_Okay that sounds cool, but what wrong with you I thought that you would hate the idea of going to dinner with rachel."_

"_I really could care less because were celebrating her getting a new apartment. So that means she won't be staying at my place anymore."_

"_So she's moving out."_

"_Well in a couple weeks Quinn said they still have to get the apartment ready."_

"_Where is here new apartment?"_

"_Don't worry Romeo, Juliet is just down the street."_

"_Shut up Puck."_

Later that night they got ready to go to dinner. When they got to the restaurant they talked about London and when they were younger. Afterwards they went to a bar to get a couple of drinks to celebrate. Everything was going great and Finn and Rachel were getting along good and Puck and Quinn were having a great time. Until Finn met this girl and they started talking and they exchanged numbers and he said that he would call her. Rachel pretended not notice and look away, but Quinn knew that Rachel saw and made up an excuse to go to the bathroom.

"_Hey Rach, don't worry he's probably not even going to call her."_

"_Oh come on Quinn he was practically undressing her with his eyes."_

"_Rach you know that that's not true."_

"_Its fine Quinn were not together he can talk to whoever he wants I'm not his girlfriend anymore."_

"_Are you sure you're okay."_

"_I'm not okay, but its fine I can be a grown up."_

"_Okay good I thought you would go all diva on me and through a fit."_

"_Quinn that's so mean I never do that."_ Rachel said while trying not to laugh because Quinn was so right she was a diva and a baby. But if she ever wanted to get back together with Finn she would have to stop acting like a kid and prove herself to him.

When they got back from the bathroom the girl and Finn were now talking and laughing with each other. He obviously into her he kept touching her leg and she wasn't so innocent either she kept on touching his arm. But Rachel just tried not to notice and tried her hardest not to cry. When her and Quinn got back to the table he introduced Rachel to her and her name was Jen. They spent the rest of the night listening to Jen talk and tell stories and Finn hanging off every word he said and laughing at everything she said. Quinn and Puck felt so awkward and wanted to leave so bad, but they didn't want to leave Rachel. Until Finn and the girl almost practically kissing. That's when Quinn thank god said that she had to go to work early and Puck and me left with her. I cried myself to sleep because I couldn't believe that I might of really lost him and might not ever be with him again.

Author's Note:

Please leave me reviews about what you think and leave me some ideas and stuff you would like me to include in the next chapter. I really appreciate if you take time and tell me what you think so please review. Thanks guys for all your support and all of you who are reading.


	5. Chapter 5

When Puck, Quinn, and Rachel went back to the apartment Rachel just wanted to go to bed and not talk about it. Quinn and Puck didn't ask anything else because they knew that she wasn't ready to talk about it. Quinn and Puck went to get ready for bed and were going to go to sleep, but first they had to talk about what just happen at the bar.

"_I can't believe he met someone, I mean especially when Rachel comes back."_

"_I know, why he couldn't try to meet girls when she was in London not now."_

"_And he sleeps with her leading her on saying one day they will be together."_

"_Don't get me wrong I'm not a big fan of Berry, but I even know what Finn's doing to her is not cool."_

"_I understand that he's still mad at her, but he is kind of doing the same thing she did but not as bad."_

"_I know I don't know he expects to get Berry back if he is flirting with some girl right in front of her the same week she comes back."_

"_I think it is best that we just stay out of it and let it play its course."_

"_Yeah, you're right if they are going to get together we just need to wait until Finn can fully trust her and figures out what he wants."_

"_But, that's the thing he knows that he wants to be with Rachel he is just afraid to admit it. I think he is afraid he is going to get his heart broken so I think he is just trying to the same thing to her. So she feels what he felt when she left him."_

"_Okay this is just too much drama for me I'm so happy I don't have to deal with crazy bitches anymore."_ He said while kissing Quinn.

"_Yeah you only have to deal with one crazy bitch."_

"_Exactly."_ He said smiling still kissing her.

"_Shut up you love me, you couldn't live without me."_

"_I know that's why I married you. I love you Quinn."_ He said while still kissing her.

"_I love you too."_ She said returning the kiss.

When they woke up this morning they decided to have breakfast at Quinn's and Puck's place afraid that Finn brought the girl home last night. They breakfast was kind of quiet because no one knew what to say. So Puck and Quinn just made small chat and every now and then Rachel would join in too. But when Quinn went to wash the dishes Puck and Rachel were left alone and they started talking.

"_Just so you know I think that you are much prettier than that girl and Finn thinks that too."_

"_Thanks Noah I know you are trying to be nice but I don't think Finn thinks that. That's what you told me about Quinn in high school and she is obviously prettier."_

"_Yeah in high school I lied but now I'm serious she has nothing on you Finn is just using her to get over you." _

"_Thanks, even though you kind of called me ugly, I appreciate you trying to help."_

"_Shit, you know what I mean no one can ever live up to Quinn she is….sorry I not really good at giving pep talks you know."_

"_Yeah I know I'm best friends with Quinn. She tells me how clueless you are all the time."_

"_Whatever I least I try."_

"_I know thanks Noah you are a really good friend."_ Quinn couldn't help it but smiled they didn't know but she was listening to them the hold time. She was happy that Puck was trying to be nice to Rachel and they were finally friends again.

"_Yeah I have to get to work, I'll see you bye."_ He said while kissing her on the forehead. He then went in the kitchen to go to say goodbye to Quinn. Rachel was looking at how happy they were and how Puck didn't even want to say goodbye to Quinn. She just stared at them kissing hoping that one day her and Finn could be like that, happy, married, and not wanting to ever say goodbye to each other. Puck left and Quinn and Rachel went to get ready for work. When they were done they walked to work together since they were right by each other.

"_So, do you want to talk about last night or do you just want to talk about something else."_

"_We can talk about last night it's fine, I need to discuss my feelings I can't keep them bottled up inside."_

"_Okay what the hell Rachel you sound like a therapist."_

"_Fuck I know I've been watching a lot of Oprah lately."_

"_Well that explains it."_

"_I just thought that we were getting along again and we were on our way of getting back together. I didn't expect him just to meet some girl and fall head over heels, you know?"_

"_I know it was just so random."_

"_I know that we aren't together but it still hurts."_

"_Yeah, but Rach he just meet her you don't even know if he's ever going to see her again."_

"_Please Quinn he was practically drooling all over her."_

"_No he wasn't…"_

"_Quinn, I'm not a baby he probably slept with her."_

"_I don't think that he would do that."_

"_I think he would that's why we had breakfast at your apartment we didn't want to say it but we were afraid that she stayed the night over there. And we were afraid that we would run into her."_

Quinn didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"_Quinn can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah of course."_

"_Did Finn sleep with anyone while I was gone?"_

"_Come on Rach you don't want to know that."_

"_No it's fine just tell me."_

"_I don't know if I should be the one."_

"_Quinn come on you're my best friend I rather hear it from you than someone else."_

"_Fine, yes."_

"_Was there a lot?"_

"_Rach, i don't know I wasn't there with him."_

"_You better of not." _Rachel said while laughing.

"_Yeah, very funny you better not say that in front of Puck he would kill Finn."_

"_I know I remember what happened when I made a joke about that kid Mike he practically jumped the guy."_ Rachel said while laughing.

"_How could anyone forget, and when Mike almost started crying. Priceless."_ Now both Quinn and Rachel were hysterically laughing and people were looking at them weired.

"_No but serious did he care about any of them?"_

"_Honestly half the time he was drunk and couldn't remember any of their names. You're the only girl he has ever really loved."_ Rachel couldn't help but smile when she said that but she knew in the back of her mind that he was falling for Jen. They parted ways and went to work.

It was now two months later and Finn and Jen were now girlfriend and boyfriend. Jen practically did everything with the four of them and Rachel hated it. Everybody was so uncomfortable besides Finn and Jen because she had no Idea about Finn and Rachel. They were always touching each other and kissing each other it was so gross. Finn acted like Rachel wasn't even there and that they never dated. Rachel just smiled and tried to hide back the tears, but Quinn and Puck knew that Rachel was hurting, so they tried their best not to really hang out with Jen. But every time they would go out Jen would be there so they had no choice but act that everything that happened between Finn and Rachel didn't happen. Quinn and Puck couldn't stand it anymore and they had to talk to Finn. They said they wouldn't get involve but they couldn't stand the way that Finn was acting.

"_Finn what the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Quinn said angrily, puck couldn't help but be turned on a little but he knew they had to talk to Finn so he shook off the thoughts.

"_What is your problem why are you acting like a bitch?"_

"_Hey don't call me wife a bitch."_

"_What she acting like one."_

"_And you're acting like an asshole."_

"_What the hell is your guy's problem?"_

"_You and Jen."_ Quinn said

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't play dumb dude, you've been acting like a jackass." Puck said_

"_No I've hadn't."_

"_Are you serious so you and Jen all over each other in front of Rachel is nothing?"_ Quinn said

"_What do you mean were friends?"_

"_Are you serious she still in love with you. And you act like she never existed and you just ignore her."_ Quinn said

"_That's not true."_

"_Yes it is you're acting like a jerk."_ Puck said

"_Finn are you serious about Jen or is just like a fling. Because you're not only hurting Rachel but you are also hurting Jen by leading her on."_ Quinn said

"_I really like Jen I'm happy with her."_

"_Yeah, but are you happier with Rachel just think about that."_ Quinn said before leaving. _"And maybe you can be more considerate about Rachel's feeling when you are with Jen."_

"_What is Quinn talking about?"_ Finn said acting clueless

"_Finn, come on stop playing dumb we all know you are dumb but you're not this dumb. I mean do you really like Jen?"_

"_Yes I already said that."_

"_More than Rachel?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well I know you like Rachel more."_

Finn didn't say anything he was just staring at the ground.

"_Finn, you spent all senior year trying to get her and you stayed with her all through college. You even asked her to marry you. You don't just forget about a person like that. She is the love of your life and you know that but you're too scared to admit because you're afraid that she will hurt you again. But you don't have to worry about that she changed and you know if I am saying that it's true. Every time I walk in the room I see her trying to hide that she's been crying. And the reason she is crying is because of you. Quinn can't even comfort her anymore you say that she broke your heart but you broke her heart right back." _Puck said while leaving.

"_Puck come on man."_

"_No Finn I'm just afraid when you realize that you really want to be with Rachel she isn't going to be there. And I'm not going be over here trying to comfort you because it's your fault. Just think about this can anyone truly be better than Rachel in your eyes. One day you are gonna realize it's Rachel and I hope that day comes soon before it's too late."_ Puck left upset going to his place seeing a crying Rachel being comforted by Quinn.

But Rachel stood up and said, _"You know what if Finn wants to be with Jen that's fine. I'm not going to stay here crying my eyes out hoping that he will come back for me because he's not. I just have to except that. If he can meet someone else so I can."_

"_You're right Rachel you should get out there and be happy."_ Said Quinn trying to supportive of Rachel.

"_Thanks Quinn, and that's what I'm going to do I can't expect things to all work with Finn but I can find someone that can make me as happy when I'm was Finn maybe even better. I'm going to get ready and go out I'm done staying home watching sappy movies and crying all night. I need to do something for myself."_

"_That's great Rach, we're really proud of you."_ Quinn and Puck both said smiling. "_Thanks guys, you're always there for me."_ Rachel said while hugging them. She was finally getting her life back and forgetting about Finn she hoped.

Finn was left there standing alone trying to make sense of what just happened. He didn't care about what Puck said he wanted to be with Jen. He did love Rachel and still does but he is over her now. He never thought that he could be happy with anyone besides Rachel but Jen made him happy. He didn't want to give up on her if him and Rachel were really meant to be they would get together eventually. He didn't care about what Quinn and Puck said because he knew that Rachel would always be there waiting for him no matter what if he changed his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn and Puck couldn't believe Rachel was finally moving on they were so happy. Quinn was helping Rachel get ready and they were going through so many outfits because Rachel wanted to look her best. Puck tried to help at first but he left because it was getting too girly apparently. The apartment Rachel was going to rent wasn't available anymore so she was staying with Puck and Quinn still. Puck didn't really mind anymore because they made room in the spare room and Rachel got a bed to put in there. So they were going through all her clothes in her closet but she didn't really have anything good because Rachel has horrible taste ever since high school. Now they were looking Quinn's closet for something wear.

"_I swear this weekend we need to go shopping for you."_

"_I know I need a couple of good outfits to wear."_

"_A couple of outfits you need a whole new wardrobe."_

"_Hey come on it's not that bad."_

"_I'm afraid it is. How about this one, it's too short on me so it's probably fit you."_ Quinn was holding up a nice simple one shoulder black dress.

"_Oh my god, that looks perfect let me try it on."_ After Rachel tried it on it looked amazing on her.

"_Rach, you look amazing."_

"_I know, I mean thanks."_ They were both laughing when Rachel said this.

"_Come one lets show puck."_ Quinn said dragging Rachel out of the room toward Puck. "Puck doesn't Rachel look amazing?"

"_Yeah, Rach you look really nice."_

"_Thanks, okay guys I think I'm going to go."_

"_Okay Rach be safe we'll see you when you get home."_ Quinn said

"_Don't wait up I'll probably be home late."_

"_Okay, but you are going with some friends you're not going alone right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going with some of my friends from the theater, Okay bye guys."_ Rachel left and Quinn and Puck were finally alone.

"_I was thinking that we could go out to eat like a date night."_

"_Really that sounds amazing, but we don't have any reservations anywhere."_

"_Oh yeah that's right."_ Puck said kind of upset because he wanted to take Quinn out.

"_It's okay we can still go out to eat it doesn't have to be anything fancy even if its McDonalds I don't mind as long as I'm with you."_

"_Okay let's go."_ Puck said while kissing Quinn he couldn't believe how amazing she was he felt so lucky to be with her.

Quinn went to get ready and just put on something simple. She was wearing jeans, a nice top, and heels. Puck couldn't believe how amazing she looked she looked even better than Rachel and she wasn't even that dressed up. _"Are you ready to go?" "Yeah let's go."_ They went walking around Times Square and just got a hot dog from a hot dog stand then they went on a horse and carriage ride at central park.

"_This is so romantic Puck."_ Puck wasn't really a romantic so when he did something like this Quinn really appreciated it.

"_Yeah, I just wanted to do something nice since we really never spend that much time together anymore because we are always with Rachel you know."_

"_Yeah I know what you mean I miss spending time with you too."_

Meanwhile Rachel was at a club with her friends and was having an amazing time. She met a couple of cute guys and she got a few of their numbers. But she didn't really like many that much to call them and meet them again. But she still had a good time dancing and drinking with her friends. Afterwards they went to a karaoke bar and Rachel and her friends sang. Rachel sang song about getting over guys and moving on like since you've been gone. She really likes to sing because she is able to express her feelings through the songs, because every time she has a solo she cries while singing. When it was 2 o'clock in the morning she came home and went to bed happy something she hadn't done for weeks.

The next morning Rachel woke up with a horrible hangover. She was so happy it was Sunday because that meant she could sleep late and didn't have to go to work. She went back to sleep while Quinn and puck went to Finn's and told her to join them when she felt better.

Quinn and Puck went to Finn's and he was with Jen and they just woken up. Puck and Quinn's stomach couldn't help but turn when they saw the two of them together.

"_Hey guys did you come to eat breakfast?"_ Jen said

Puck didn't answer so Quinn said, _"Yeah if you guys don't mind."_

"_Sure the more the merrier."_ Puck couldn't stand her.

They made small chat while they ate and Jen was talking about what she does. She is writer with some magazine. Quinn and Puck were kind of impressed because they never expected her to be a writer. They continued on with small talk until Jen asked, _"So where is Rachel?"_ Finn figured that Rachel didn't want to see them together because of what Puck and Quinn said to him.

"_She's still sleeping but she'll be here probably soon."_ Quinn said

"_Isn't a little late for her to be still sleeping?"_ Jen said

Quinn couldn't really stand the way Jen was asking so many questions about her friend but she wanted to be nice so she answered. "_Well she went out with her friends last night and she didn't come home until two so she a little tired."_

"_Oh…. I hope she can join us soon though."_ Jen said not knowing what to say. Finn couldn't believe that Rachel went out because Puck was telling him that she stayed home all the time crying. Maybe Puck was right she was really moving on.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence Rachel came and sat down to eat.

"_Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late."_

"_It's okay Quinn already told us that you went out last night."_ Jen said trying to be nice.

"_Yeah, and I think I had a little too much to drink."_ Rachel said while laughing

"_Did you have fun?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah I had a really good time you should of came."_

"_Uh no thanks I don't need guys hitting on my wife."_ Puck said and everybody laughed.

"_Were there any cute guys._" Quinn asked

"_Yeah there were a lot of young guys lifting up their shirts pretending to be the situation. It was hilarious."_

"_That's so funny."_ Jen said but Finn couldn't help but feel jealous he never expected Rachel to really move on.

After they finished eating they all left. Quinn, Puck, and Rachel went to the farmers market to get groceries and run errands. While Finn and Jen went out together.

"_So Rach, did you get any cute guys numbers?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah, but I really don't like any of them to call them back."_

"_Oh. Why?"_

"_I don't know they were kind of immature and just wanted to sleep with me."_

"_Maybe that's what you need."_ Puck said while Quinn gave him a glare.

"_Puck, Rachel isn't that type a girl."_

"_It's okay Quinn maybe Puck is right. Maybe I should have a meaningless fling with some guy."_

"_No Rachel you deserve someone that will treat you right and someone that likes you for you not for sex." _Quinn said

"_Yeah you're probably right Quinn, I find it gross with sleeping with random guys anyway."_ They all started laughing.

"_Come on Puck let's go look at the meat isle. Rachel you can get the fruit and vegetables right. We'll meet you back here when we're done." _

"_Okay"_

Rachel was looking at the peppers and when she went to look at the cucumbers she slipped on some water and almost fell. But a guy caught her.

"_Oh my god I'm so sorry."_ Rachel said to the guy.

"_It's okay I'm just happy I caught you. You could have fallen."_

"_Yeah I guess that make you night of shining armor or something."_ Rachel said while laughing.

"_So that makes you my damsel in distress."_

"_I guess so, but seriously thank you now I don't have to sue the farmers market."_

"_Glad I was here. So does my damsel in distress have a name?"_

"_I'm Rachel."_

"_I'm Greg."_

Just then Puck and Quinn came back and saw Greg and Rachel talking.

"_Hey Rach did you get all….."_ Quinn said but stopped when she saw Greg.

"_Hey guys this is Greg_." Quinn and Puck then introduced themselves to each other. _"I almost fell and he caught me."_

"_Well good thing you were there. Hey me and Puck forgot to get something so we meet up with you later."_ Quinn made that up so Rachel could talk to Greg. So her and Puck left.

"_Wait Quinn what did we forget."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then why are we going back?"_

"_Because Rachel likes that guy and they couldn't talk if we were there."_

"_Okay I think I get it."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_So are those guys your friends?"_

"_Yeah we've been friends since college."_

"_Oh that's cool. Are they together?"_

"_Yeah they're married."_

"_Oh that's cool. So are you with anyone?"_

"_No I'm single."_

"_So maybe I can call you sometime?"_

"_Yeah here give me your phone."_ Rachel put her number in his phone. _"It's was nice meeting you."_

"_It was nice meeting you too; I'll give you a call."_

"_Okay I'll see you later."_ Rachel went to go meet up with Quinn and Puck.

"_Oh my god Rachel that guys was so cute."_ Quinn said but Puck just gave her a look.

"_I know and he's so nice."_

"_So are you seeing him again."_

"_Yeah I gave him my number and said he'll call, so we'll see."_

When they got to the apartment Puck went to meet up with his friends from work and Quinn and Rachel were talking. Then Rachel's phone started ringing.

"_OMG, that's probably Greg."_ Quinn said

"_Come down Quinn I don't think he would call this fast. Guys always keep girls waiting for weeks."_

"_Maybe he's different."_ Quinn said while Rachel answered the phone.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Rachel it's me Greg."_

"_Oh hi Greg."_ Rachel said and Quinn was telling her 'I told you so.' _"So what's up?"_

"_I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner this week."_

"_Dinner sounds great."_

"_Cool, so when is good for you."_

"_How about Friday night."_

"_Great pick you up at 8."_

"_Yeah I'll text the directions."_

"_Okay talk to you later."_

"_Bye."_ Rachel hung up the phone.

"_What did he say?"_ Quinn asked excitedly

"_He asked me out to dinner on Friday."_

"_That's great, are you excited?"_

"_I'm actually kind of nervous."_

"_Why?"_

"_I haven't been on a real date in_ _a really long time."_

"_Don't worry about it. Just have fun, nothing too serious."_

"_Yeah, I'm just going to be myself and have fun."_

"_Oh no!"_

"_What, what's wrong."_

"_You have nothing good to wear in your closet."_

"_What are you talking about? I have plenty of stuff to wear."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Fine I'll just something from you."_

"_No, we have to go shopping."_

"_Okay we'll go later this week."_

"_No we have to go right now! Come on!"_

"_Are you serious Quinn?"_

"_Yes, you need to look amazing for your date."_

"_Fine." _Rachel didn't want to admit, but she was so excited to go shopping for her date. And she was even more excited to go on her date with Greg.

Please REVIEW because i don't want to write more if i don't know if people are enjoying the story and want more. So please REVIEW and leave any suggestions that you have for upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday finally came and Rachel had the perfect outfit to wear for her date. She got a nice plain black dress and a nice pair of heels to pair with it. Quinn helped Rachel get ready and was waiting for Greg to come pick her up.

Knock…Knock…

"_Oh that's must be Greg, so I see you guys you later."_ Rachel said

"_Okay, see you then. Have fun."_ Quinn said. She and puck were in their room watching a movie together.

Meanwhile Rachel went to get the door and Greg was there and he brought her flowers.

"_Awww, thanks they are so pretty. Let me just put these in some water and then we can go."_

"_Sure, so I was thinking we could go to Sylvia's."_

"_That sounds great I love Sylvia's."_ Rachel said while she finished putting the flowers in a vase. "_Okay are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah our reservation is in a half hour."_ Rachel and Greg walked to the restaurant because it was only ten minutes away.

"_So wear did you grow up?"_ Rachel asked

"_I lived in New jersey when I was younger and then I moved to Connecticut when I was in high school. How about you?"_

"_I grew up in Ohio."_

"_When did you move to New York?"_

"_I came here right after college, so around three years ago."_

"_I went to college here so I've been here for a while."_

"_Really that's cool. Where did you go to college?"_

"_I went to NYU and I majored in business."_

"_I went to Ohio State and majored in drama."_

"_So you are an actor."_

"_Yeah I do plays on Broadway."_

"_Really I'll have to see you in one."_ They then made to the restaurant and they had dinner. They made small talk and had a really good time. After dinner they went for a walk in central park. Rachel was having a really good time and they were really hitting it off. 6 months had past and they were still together. Finn never met Greg and it was going to stay that way and he didn't' want to because Rachel told him everything that happened. All four of them really didn't hang out together anymore because Finn was always with Jen. But Puck and Quinn still hanged out with Rachel all the time. And they hanged out with Greg too, and Puck actually liked Greg and they were becoming friends. Puck really didn't talk to Finn that much because he was always with Jen, so he hanged out with Greg now. But now Finn came back.

Jen broke up with Finn because she said he wasn't the one apparently. Finn was so upset and really mad a Jen. Finn wanted to talk to his best friend, but he hasn't spoken to him in months because he was always with Jen. But he didn't really care he knew that Puck and Quinn would always be there for him so he went over their apartment.

Meanwhile, Rachel, Greg, Quinn, and Puck were having dinner together at the apartment. They were talking and having a really good time. Rachel really loved Greg and she was really happy when she is with him. They were talking about Rachel's new play when there was a knock on the door.

"_I'll go get it."_ Puck said. Puck went to the door and he saw Finn standing there. _"Finn, what are you doing here?"_

"_Umm. Well I thought we could talk."_

"_Yeah, but let's talk outside because we have people over for dinner."_

"_Uh, okay. Well Jen broke up with me and I just needed to talk to my best friend, but if you are busy we can talk later."_

"_You know Finn that I would drop anything to talk to you, but we haven't talk in forever you act like me and Quinn don't exist…."_

"_Quinn, where did Puck go?"_ Rachel asked

"_I don't know, I'll go see."_

"_Puck who are you talking to… oh Finn hi."_

"_Hi Quinn."_

"_Hi, how you've been. I haven't see in forever."_ Quinn said while hugging Finn.

Finn was talking but he heard yelling for Quinn and Puck from the apartment.

"_Oh… You have company I should go_." Finn said

"_No man it's okay you can join us."_ Puck said while Quinn gave him a glare and Finn noticed.

"_No it's okay guys I don't want to impose."_

"_It's fine Finn come join us we need to catch up."_ Quinn said trying to be nice.

"_Okay I guess."_ Finn, Quinn, and Puck walked back into the apartment and went to go back to dinner with Rachel and Greg.

"_Guys where have you been, we were worry…"_ Rachel said but stopped when she saw Finn. _"Oh hi Finn I haven't seen you in forever." _

"_Hi Rachel."_

Greg was sitting there awkwardly because he knew about everything that happened between Finn and Rachel. _"Finn this is Greg, Greg this is Finn."_ Rachel said trying to be polite. Finn and Greg shook hands and greeted each other.

"_Hi it's nice to meet you."_ Finn said

"_Same, I've heard a lot about you_." Greg said. They were just staring at each other and didn't know what to say. But luckily Quinn interrupted, "_Finn do you want something to eat."_

"_Yeah, whatever you are having is fine."_ There dinner wasn't as uncomfortable as they thought it went fine. When they were finished Rachel and Greg went out to see a movie together. Finn was kind of jealous and couldn't help but hate Greg. After they left Quinn was cleaning and Finn and puck were helping talking about what happen with Jen.

"_So, what happened with Jen?"_ Quinn asked

"_She broke up with me."_

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened."_

"_Nothing really she just didn't want to be together anymore."_

"_Are you okay with that?"_

"_I guess, I mean I'm upset, but I'll get over it."_

"_Yeah, you will be fine."_ Quinn didn't know what to say so she was looking at puck to say something.

"_Hey man do you want to get a drink or something and talk about it."_ Puck asked

"_Yeah sure, if you don't mind Quinn?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine here I can clean up the rest. Go get your mind off Jen." _

"_Okay I'm going to go to my apartment and get my jacket."_

"_Okay."_ Finn left the apartment and puck wanted to get Quinn's advice. _"What do you think I should say to him."_

"_I don't know just let him talk and just….just…. I don't know say anything."_ Quinn said but she could tell that this wasn't helping Puck.

"_Okay I'll figure something out."_ Puck said while hugging Quinn. "Oka_y, I'm going to see if he is ready bye babe. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Have fun_."

Puck and Finn went to the bar and they were talking. Finn was talking about Jen and of course he brought up Rachel.

"_So now you want Rachel back right?"_ Puck said.

"_No what are you talking about_." Finn said trying to sound convincing.

"_Oh come on dude I knew the minute Jen dumped you would come crawling back to Rachel."_

"_Shut up that's not true."_

"_Yes it is just admit it."_

"_Fine I want Rachel back. I mean I didn't think so until I saw her there with that guy."_

"_Well it's too late her and Greg are really happy together…"_

"_Oh come on that is just a rebound…"_

"_Rebounds last a month, it has been…."_

"_Whatever he is a douche anyway."_

"_I actually like him he's really cool."_

"_Woah, you guys are like best buds now?"_

"_Well kind of you like ignored me since you've been with Jen."_

"_Hey that's not true."_

"_Yes it is you completely cut off your friends just to be with some girl. Not cool dude,"_

"_Hey dude I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just…."_

"_Hey it's fine, I already forgotten about it." _

"_No it's not. I was a complete asshole I dropped everything for a girl who didn't even see a future with me. I ruined everything with you and Quinn and I totally messed up things with Rachel. She is never going to take me back now. If I just forgiven_ _her and worked out our problems we would be together now and there wouldn't be any Greg in the picture."_

"_Well, I don't think I should be telling you this I mean it isn't really my place to say anything…" _

"_Just spit it out." _

"_Okay Greg is moving to San Francisco."_

"_Wait what do you mean."_

"_He got a job opportunity over there so he is moving."_

"_Wait when?"_

"_Like in six weeks."_

"_Oh my god is Rachel going with him."_

"_I don't know they are going to spend more time together and see what happens."_

"_Do you think she is going to go?"_

"_To be honest no. I mean Greg is a good guy but I don't think Rachel will give up her dreams on being on broadway for him. Plus she's been in love with you since sophomore year."_

"_Really she said she still loves me?"_

"_No but it is obvious she is still in love with you."_

"_So I have nothing to worry about."_

"_Well I wouldn't go that far she loves Greg too."_

"_Wait what do you mean loves the_ guy. But you said that she wouldn't move with hm."

"_She still loves him and she said that they would stay together until he leaves."_ Puck mumbled the next part, _"They might even try long distance."_

"_Wait what you said that she loved me and now you are saying that she loves this Greg dude and they might try a long distance relationship. That doesn't sound like a have a real chance to me."_

"_Yes you do you just have to win her back…"_

"_And how am I going to do that?"_

"_To be honest that is going to be hard."_

"_Dude come on you are totally not helping."_

"_I'm sorry I just am kind of still made at you for breaking her heart she is like my little sister.'_

"_Hey she broke my heart first."_

"_Yeah what you did was much worse. I mean at least she apologized…"_

"_That's it!"_

"_What?"_

"_I am going to apologize and then I have an opening."_

"_An opening for what?"_

"_To get her back first I apologize, and then…"_

"_Then what?"_

"_Um… I don't know but it is going to be amazing and I am totally going to win her back."_

"_Uh okay whatever you say man."_

"_No this is going to work. Operation Finchel is a go."_

"_Uh okay bartender two shots. This goes for operation Finchel."_ Puck said trying to be supportive.

Puck came home and went to tell Quinn everything that happened.

"_Quinn, babe I'm home."_

"_I'm in the bedroom."_

"_Hey you would _never believe my night."

"_What Finn realized what complete asshole he was and wants Rachel back."_

"_Yeah exactly."_

"_And you told him he still has a chance."_

"Correct again."

"It's just so predictable. I knew that he was going to come crawling back to Rachel."

Puck got changed and went to go lay next to Quinn. "I _know and now we are stuck in the middle."_

"_Yep, and the sad thing is Rachel isn't going to forgive Finn because she says that she loves Greg, but in her heart she knows she belongs with Finn. She is just too stubborn to realize and we are going have to deal with Finn trying to win her back and him making a fool out of himself."_

"_He even called it operation Finchel."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_Holy shit we have a long six weeks ahead of ourselves."_ Quinn said while laughing.

"_I think we should go away on a trip just the two of us."_ Puck said while kissing Quinn.

"_Really that sounds great but…."_

"_No, no buts let's get away just the two of us."_ Puck said still kissing her trying to convince her.

"_Puck you know that I would love to go away with you but we have work…"_

"_So what you have vacation days."_

"_And you know that Rachel and Finn would want to come too."_

"_We will keep it a secret."_

"_How Finn lives across the hall and Rachel lives with us."_

"_Well Finn is stupid and wouldn't even notice and Rachel is never here she is always with Greg."_

"_Okay I'll think about it."_

"_I knew I could convince you."_ Puck said still kissing Quinn.

"_Yeah but just for a weekend at a bed and breakfast."_

"_Perfect my two favorite things beds and breakfast."_

"_Speaking of beds, we are on one right now."_

"_You read my mind."_


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a couple days since Finn came back into their lives and things were finally getting back to normal. Finn and Rachel could actually stand being in the same room together and have an actual conversation. Finn still hasn't gotten used to Greg but he could tolerate him.

Quinn and Puck woke up in morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"_Rachel, what's the special occasion for you to be making us breakfast?"_ Quinn said

"_Nothing I just wanted to do something for my best friends."_

"_Oh sure, why did you really do this?"_ Puck said

"_What do you mean I can't do something nice for my friends?"_

"_I love you Rach, but no. Come what's the real reason you did this?"_ Quinn said

"_Guys I can't believe this, I mean I try to do something nice for you guys and you think I have an ulterior motive. I can't believe you guys, I am hurt…" _Rachel said pretending to cry and upet.

"_Rachel come on." _Quinn said

"_Fine, I was wondering if you guys would let me use the apartment for the weekend?"_

"_Why?"_ Quinn said

"_My dads are coming to town and if they find out that I am living with you guys and don't have a place of my own they would be so disappointed?'_

"_Why would they care if you live with us?"_ Puck said

"_I don't know. They expected me to be well off and a big star on Broadway. I mean I was a big star in London and if they find out that I am a background singer on Broadway and I live in your guy's spare bedroom they would be so disappointed."_

"_Rach, I don't think they think that. They would be proud of you no matter what."_ Quinn said

"_Please they are already mad at me because I broke up with Finn. If they find out anything else about my screwed up life…it….it would kill them." _Rachel said

"_Do they know about Greg?"_ Puck asked

"_Yeah." _

"_Then why can't you just use his apartment and say you are living together." _Puck said

"_Yeah okay Puck, I'm going to tell my dads that are already disappointed in me that I am living with a guy and sleeping with a guy that I am not even married to. And a guy they even haven't met." _Rachel said

"_No, I guess not." _Puck said quietly

"_Rachel, I don't think your dads care even if your life is screwed up. They just want you to be happy." _Quinn said

"_Thanks I guess. _So can I just borrow the apartment for the weekend?"Rachel asked sadly

"_Yeah, I guess. When do you need it?"_ Quinn said

"_The first weekend in August."_

"_Okay, I guess me and Puck can stay with Finn then_." Quinn said

"_No, Quinn we can go away like I said I wanted to."_ Puck said

"_I don't know Puck I'm so busy with work…" _Quinn said

"_Who cares you can take off. It's perfect timing Rachel needs the apartment so instead of staying with Finn we can stay at a nice hotel."_

"_I still don't know." _Quinn said

"_Come on Quinn you should go. You deserve to have some fun."_ Rachel said

"_You think it's a good idea?" _Quinn said

"_Yeah you should go it will be fun."_ Rachel said

"_Okay I guess so, Puck look for a nice place to stay."_ Quinn said

"_Really"_ Puck said picking up Quinn and kissing her.

"_Yes, I can't wait." _Quinn said smiling while kissing Puck.

Puck and Quinn were still making out and Rachel was getting annoyed and also grossed out. "_Okay guys enough of that. Let's eat the food it's going to get cold."_

Later that night Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn were all having dinner at Quinn's and Puck's place.

"_Hey, Rachel where is Greg?"_ Quinn asked curiously. Finn almost gagged when he heard Greg's name. Puck saw this and started laughing

"_Oh he had to work late."_ Rachel said

"_Are you sure about that?"_ Finn asked

"_What do you mean?"_ Rachel said

"_Well, I mean maybe he lied to you and is doing something else….."_ Finn said

"Okay Finn that's enough. That's not true Rachel." Quinn said

"_Or with someone else."_ Finn said. Quinn couldn't believe Finn just said that and was just staring at him. Rachel couldn't believe what Finn was saying she then was starting to think that maybe he was right. And Puck choked on his wine when Finn said that and almost started laughing but stop because he knew Quinn would get upset.

"_Finn shut up."_ Quinn said angrily

"_Oh my god Quinn what if he is someone else and is cheating on me."_ Rachel said on the verge of tears.

"_Rachel stop you are getting yourself worked up for nothing. He would never cheat on you."_ Quinn said trying to comfort while giving Finn a dirty look.

"_No maybe he is. I mean I would I never thought about that if it wasn't for what Finn said. _Rachel said crying, but then got angry and started to yell at Finn. "_Why would you even say that Finn you are such an asshole just because Jen broke up with you doesn't mean you can be a jerk." _

"_Come on Rach don't get upset." _Finn said

"_No stop being jealous of me and Greg and trying to ruin things for us."_ Rachel said

"_Quinn was just joking he didn't really mean it." _Quinn said lying

"_Really were you just kidding?" _Rachel said calming down_._

"_Yeah Rach, Greg would never do that to you. Finn was just kidding, right Finn."_ Puck said while glaring at Finn.

"_Yeah Rachel I was just kidding. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset."_

"_It's okay I'm sorry I snapped on you I didn't mean the things is said I was just upset." _Rachel said trying to compose herself.

"_It's okay I was acting like an asshole." _Finn said apologetically

"_It's fine I'm just going to go to the bathroom and fix my makeup." _Rachel said while standing up and walking towards the bathroom

"_Okay Rach,"_ Quinn said and kept smiling until she left. _"Finn what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"_What do you mean."_ Finn said trying to act clueless

"_Dude you can't do that. I know you don't like the guy and that they are together but you can't go off like that."_ Puck said

"_Whatever dude she wouldn't be crying and upset if it wasn't true."_ Finn said

"_Shut up. You are such a baby stop chasing after a girl that is taken…."_ Quinn said

"_Quinn, she was mine first and I don't think I can live another minute knowing she is with someone else."_ Finn said

"_Stop crying and be a man and grow a pair." _Quinn said angrily. Puck was hysterically laughing and Finn was just speechless. "_Listen I'm sorry but you are acting ridiculous and I'm just upset of the way you acted."_ Quinn said

"_It's okay I know you didn't mean it."_ Finn said

"_I don't know man. I'm going to have to agree with Quinn…"_ Puck said

"_Shut up, Puck."_ Finn said. While Puck and Quinn were laughing at him. "_Guys stop laughing it's not funny. Quinn you were joking right?"_ Just then Rachel walked back in the room. "_Quinn what were you joking about_?" Rachel said

"_Well…"_ Puck started to say

"_Nothing."_ Finn said loudly. Puck and Quinn were still laughing. _"Guys what are you laughing at?"_ Rachel said. "_Nothing_" Puck and Quinn said at the same time still laughing. "_Tell me!"_ Rachel said angrily. "_Nothing, right guys."_ Finn said while glaring at Puck and Quinn. "_Yea, just something stupid_." Quinn and Puck said calming down.

"_Okay, anyway Puck did you find any nice place for you and Quinn to stay?"_ Rachel asked

"_What do you mean? Where are you guys going?"_ Finn said

"_Puck and Quinn are going to go away because I need to use their apartment for the weekend."_ Rachel said

"_Why?" _Finn asked

"_My dads are coming to stay with me for the weekend." _Rachel said

"_Why can't they just stay at the apartment?" _Finn asked confused

"_They don't know that I live with them and I don't want to find out." _Rachel said and Finn was still confused and staring at her blankly. "_it's a long story I'll tell you later." _Rachel said.

"_Oh ok that's cool, so where are you guys staying."_ Finn said

"_Well I was looking online of places to go and well just wait I be right back…"_ Puck said

"Puck where are you going?" Quinn said asked confusingly

"_Quinn what is he doing?"_ Rachel asked

"_I have no idea_." Quinn said. A couple of minutes later Puck came back and was wearing and hula skirt, a Hawaiian shirt, and a lei and was playing Hawaiian music.

"_Oh my god Puck what are you doing?"_ Quinn asked while laughing at him. Rachel and Finn were both laughing too. "_Dude what the hell are you doing?" _Finn asked.

"_We are going to Hawaii!"_ Puck said

"_Wait are you serious?"_ Quinn asked while running into Puck's arms.

"_Yeah. We are going to stay there for two weeks and before you even ask I already asked your work and they already said that it is fine."_ Puck said

"_Really, oh my god this is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to go."_ Quinn said while kissing Puck. They were smiling and happy and hugging each other until…

"_Hey guys that sounds awesome. I wish I could go, wait when are you going?"_ Finn said

"_The first two weeks in august why?"_ Puck said

"_Guys this is great I can come now…_" Finn said

"_What do you mean."_ Puck said while glaring at Finn.

"_Well I have off during the summer, so I can come now to. Wouldn't that be so much fun? We can all go together."_ Finn said happily and Puck and Quinn were just staring at him

"_Yeah, I mean I wish I can go, but my dads are coming that weekend so… but wait maybe if I call them they would understand."_ Rachel said while running away to go call her dads. Finn was smiling and happy and running going to hug Puck and Quinn_. "Guys this going to be great we are going to have so much fun. All I need to do is buy a ticket and get a hotel room."_ Finn said. Quinn and Puck couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their romantic vacation was getting ruin right in front of their eyes. "_I'm sorry Quinn."_ Puck whispered to Quinn. _"It's okay as long as if I am with you that's all that matters."_ Quinn said while kissing Puck. Puck was so happy that Quinn was cool and didn't let this ruin their trip. The Rachel came back running in the room. "_Guys, I just call my dads and told them about Hawaii and they said that they would come the last weekend in July. So I'm still going to need to use the apartment guys, but anyways I'm to Hawaii."_ Rachel said screaming hugging Quinn, Puck, and Finn. "_That's great Rach."_ Finn said. He was happy because they would be in Hawaii all alone and he could win her back. "_I know I can't wait to tell Greg. He's going be so excited when I tell him, he always wanted to come to Hawaii. This is going to be so romantic for me him. Oh my god this is going to be amazing. Puck this is such a good idea I'm so happy you thought of it.."_ Rachel said while screaming. Finn was speechless…..his perfect vacation was ruined…but he wouldn't let this stop him…..he would win her back no matter what on this trip.

**Thank you guys for all your reviews, and for everyone who are enjoying the story. Please leave more reviews and tell me what you think because I love reading what you have to say. Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school, but summer is almost here so I'll have more time to write. Please review it only makes me want to write more.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Rachel met up with Greg to tell him the good news.

"_Hi honey."_ Rachel said while kissing Greg.

"_Hi, so what's the big news that you've been dying to tell me."_ Greg said

"_Guess where we are going for vacation."_ Rachel said excitedly

"_I don't know where."_ Greg said nervously

"_Hawaii!"_ Rachel said while she ran up to hug him.

"_Wait….What…..Where are we going?"_ Greg said

"_Hawaii."_ Rachel said

"_Really?"_ Greg asked

"_Yeah with Quinn, Puck, and Finn."_ Rachel said

"_That sounds so much fun."_ Greg said

"_I knew you would be excited. You always wanted to go to Hawaii."_ Rachel said

"_I know it's on my bucket list. So when are we going?"_ Greg asked

"_The first two weeks of August."_ Rachel said while smiling, but stopped when she saw Greg's face. "_Wait, what's the matter?"_

"_I'm moving to San Francisco those first two weeks in August."_ Greg said sadly.

"_No, I thought you weren't going to the end of August."_ Rachel said sadly.

"_I know I was going to tell you today. That's why I had to stay late last night."_ Greg said

"_I don't know if I can do this."_ Rachel said while crying. _"You could leave any minute and I'm going to be across the country. I thought we could make it, but I don't think I can do this anymore."_

"_I understand if you want to end things. We have been growing apart and me moving isn't helping anything. I think we got over our heads when we thought we could make it work."_ Greg said

"_You know that I really did love you."_ Rachel said while crying.

"_I know I love you too, but it's not working out. It's no one's fault. I'll see you maybe when I visit New York."_ Greg said

"_I would like that."_ Rachel said while still crying. Greg gave her a final hug and a kiss goodbye and just like that he walked out Rachel's life forever. Rachel went back home hopefully to see Quinn and tell her everything that happened. And they could eat ice-cream and watch a marathon of romantic movies together. Rachel walked through the door and called out for Quinn.

"_Quinn…Quinn…are you home."_ Rachel said yelling.

"_No she went to get some take out. Why the hell are you screaming her name."_ Puck said

"_Sorry….."_ Rachel couldn't hold in the tears and they just came streaming out.

Puck couldn't believe Rachel was crying over the littlest thing and he was just standing there awkwardly waiting for her to stop. "_I'm sorry Rachel I didn't mean to make you cry…"_

"_No it's not that…"_ Rachel started to cry even harder now and Puck was staring at her like she was crazy. _"Greg and I bro-ke up._" Rachel said while she fell onto the couch still crying hysterically.

"_Oh. Um it's okay Rachel….."_ Puck didn't know what to say and needed Quinn to come home right now to deal with Rachel. Luckily for Puck, Quinn happened to walk through the door right that minute. _"Oh thank god."_ Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"_What's wrong Puck…. Oh my god Rach what is the matter why are you crying?"_ Quinn asked nervously and looked to Puck for an answer. Puck just said nothing and threw his hands up in the air.

"_Me and Greg broke up."_ Rachel said still crying actually it turned into sobs now.

"_Why?" _Quinn asked _"I thought everything was going good and he was coming to Hawaii." _

"_Well obviously not we broke up and he's not coming to Hawaii."_ Rachel said angrily.

"_I'm sorry do you want to tell me what happened?"_ Quinn asked sweetly while trying to comfort Rachel.

"_Well we decided that it wasn't going to work with him moving away in less than a month."_ Rachel said calming down.

"_I'm sorry I knew how much you cared about him."_ Quinn said

"_Yeah, now I'm going to end up all alone and a billion cats."_ Rachel said almost about to cry again.

"_That's not true any guys would be lucky to have you."_ Quinn said.

"_Yeah, just ask Finn he will take you back in a heartbeat._" Puck said while laughing.

"_Oh my god please don't tell him that we broke up."_ Rachel said

"_Why, what can't he know."_ Quinn asked confused.

"_I don't want him to think that I will just take back and I don't want him trying to win me back the whole trip."_ Rachel said

"_Well aren't you going to take him back."_ Puck said getting mad.

"_Puck she just broke up with Greg I don't think she is ready to get back with Finn right away."_ Quinn said trying to stick up for Rachel.

"_Whatever I don't care what you do, but you better not ruin this trip for me and Quinn."_ Puck said while storming out of the apartment.

"_Puck where are you going I just got dinner."_ Quinn said while running after him.

"_I need to get out of here. I'm sick and tired of hearing about her love problems."_ Puck said

"_Puck she just broke up with her boyfriend…"_ Quinn said.

"_See you are always sticking up for her. I'm your husband."_ Puck said

"_What do you want me to do she's my friend."_ Quinn said

"_Nothing."_ Puck said while leaving.

"_Fine leave like you always do when things get serious."_ Quinn said

"_Whatever Quinn."_ Puck said while still walking away. Quinn went back to Rachel and sat next to her on the couch.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to get in a fight."_ Rachel said

"_No it's not your fault. He is just upset."_ Quinn said on the verge of tears.

"_Hey how about some ice cream and some movies. How does that sound?"_ Rachel said trying to smile.

"_That sounds perfect."_ Quinn said smiling. Rachel and Quinn were still watching movies when Puck came home and didn't even say hi or acknowledge them and just walk passed them into his room.

"_I better go see if he is okay."_ Quinn said

"_Yeah you better go."_ Rachel said

Quinn went in their room and Puck wouldn't even look at her he was just getting changed and brushing his teeth to go to bed.

"_Hey, are you feeling better now?_" Quinn asked and Puck didn't answer. _"Ok so now you're ignoring me. You are such a baby."_ Quinn said upset. Puck didn't answer and just went to bed. _"Whatever."_ Quinn left and went to get ready for bed. Puck and Quinn were now laying bed and they were both so angry that they couldn't sleep.

"_I don't know why you are being so mean."_ Quinn said

"_I'm mean, you must have a different meaning of mean than me."_ Puck said

"_I didn't storm out of the apartment like a monster."_ Quinn said

"_I was upset. You rather I stayed and take it on you."_ Puck said

"_Exactly why were you upset."_ Quinn said

"_Because everything is always about Rachel…and Finn."_ Puck said

"_Awww. Is Puck jealous that I am spending time with Rachel? Does he feel neglected…."_ As Quinn was saying this she saw that Puck was getting more upset and she realized that she had been mistreating him. _"I'm sorry."_ She said while rubbing his arm. He didn't say anything so she started kissing his neck and Puck couldn't help but fold. And he started kissing her back. _"Does this mean you forgive me?"_ Quinn asked. "_Not yet."_ Puck said.

Rachel was still watching TV and screamed, "_You guys quiet it down I can hear you all the way from the living room."_

"_So what, I had to listen to you and Greg."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_You heard. Oh my god I feel so violated."_ Rachel said surprised while Quinn and Puck were laughing at her.

The day for the trip finally came and they were making their way to the airport.

"_I can't wait to go to Hawaii."_ Finn said

"_I know me too."_ Rachel said

"_Hey Rach where is Greg? I thought he was coming."_ Finn said

"_Uhh. He had to work he couldn't come."_ Rachel said lying.

"_Oh, that's too bad."_ Finn said trying to sound sincere but he was really happy. He looked and Puck and he just nodded.

They were on the airplane and Puck and Quinn were sitting together a couple rows away from Finn and Rachel who were sitting in the front. Puck and Quinn couldn't be happier because they didn't have to deal with Finn and Rachel. Finn couldn't be happier to sit next to Rachel while Rachel couldn't wait to get off the plane. An annoying kid was sitting behind Rachel and wouldn't stop kicking the seat and Rachel was getting even more annoyed. But as the plane ride progressed Rachel kind of missed Finn and really didn't understand why she was so mad at him. She couldn't believe just spending a couple of hours together on the plane and she was already falling back in love with him.

"_We are going to have so much fun on this trip. When can go swimming with dolphins, lay out on the beach, go around and see the sights and so much more."_ Finn said excitedly.

"_I know I've never been anywhere this nice before. And this great we all get to enjoy this trip together."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah, but too bad Greg couldn't come."_ Finn said

"_Yeah it's too bad."_ Rachel hated lying she was never good at it.

"_I mean that must suck you were so excited and wanted to spend this time with him before he left…."_ Finn was saying.

"_WE BROKE UP."_ Rachel said so he would stop talking.

"_What…When?"_ Finn asked eagerly.

"_Like a couple of weeks ago."_ Rachel said quietly.

"_Why didn't you tell me."_ Finn said

"_I don't know it's kind of awkward between us and I don't know."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah I get it. Well what an even better reason to go on the trip to forget about Greg."_ Finn said trying to cheer up Rachel.

"_Yeah, let's get a drink and relax."_ Rachel said. Well one drink led to another until they were drunk and not thinking straight. And they might have ended up in the bathroom on the airplane and almost had sex, until Rachel realized what they were doing and stopped.

"_Oh my god. I can't believe I almost had airplane sex. That is so gross."_ Rachel said when they got back to their seats.

"_Yeah, I know that was great."_ Finn said

Rachel just stared at him_. "No it wasn't. What if someone saw us go to the bathroom or worse thought that we did it…."_ Rachel said speaking a thousand words per second.

"_Come down no one saw."_ Finn said when some guy in the next seat said, _"Yes we did see."_ Rachel got so embarrassed and bright red. "_Don't tell Quinn and Puck anything about this. Ouch… I have such a bad headache."_ Rachel said. Then the guys spoke again, _"Maybe that is from all the drinks you had."_ Rachel just stared at him and said_, "Shut the fuck up." _And Finn just laughed. After the plane ride they met up with Puck and Quinn and got their luggage.

"_So how was the plane ride? Did Berry gab her mouth the whole time?"_ Puck said

"_No, it was a nice flight._" Finn said

"_Really, I would think that it would be a terrible flight."_ Puck said

"_Yeah, no it was fine."_ Finn said

"_Okay what happened? What are you hiding? It's not like you and Berry did it in the bathroom."_ Puck said and noticed how Finn ears shot up and he got all red in the face. "_NO. You didn't….you could couldn't….she wouldn't do that."_ Puck said

"_Well we did."_ Finn said while smile.

"_I can't believe you had sex in an airplane bathroom."_ Puck said

"_Well technically we just made out in the bathroom, but it was close to…."_ Finn said

"_Yeah, that's more like it. I knew you couldn't be able to pull it off."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_Rach, how was the flight."_ Quinn asked

"_It was good. I did have a little too much to drink."_ Rachel said still holding her head which was throbbing.

"_Well that's never good. You know that you're not good at holding you liquor. Here take two aspirins. I hope you didn't do anything stupid."_ Quinn said

"Yep, nothing stupid….." Rachel said quickly while taking the aspirins.

"_Ok, then."_ Quinn said trying to ignore her rant.

When they got to the hotel Quinn and Puck checked in to their room fine. Rachel checked into her room fine to, but Finn however was too busy to book a room. Even though constant reminders from Quinn to get a room. So Finn had to get a room when they got to the check in. Unluckily he wasn't able to get a room however Rachel had a room and it was a connecting room with Puck and Quinn. But it only has one bed.

"_Well um I can sleep on the floor."_ Finn said trying to optimistic.

"_Yeah."_ Rachel said

I've been very busy lately and haven't really gotten that many reviews. So I don't feel like writing if no one is enjoying the story. So please leave your comments and suggestions for me. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn and Puck went to check in their room and went to rest after the long flight. By the time they arrived in Hawaii it was already night time. Finn and Rachel went to check into their room also. Rachel was kind of nervous to be sharing with Finn because it was still awkward between them. Finn was also nervous and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Rachel.

"_So I can take the chair over there and you can take the bed."_ Finn said

"_Okay. We can alternate each night so it's fair."_ Rachel said

"_No, it's your room you should get to sleep in the bed."_ Finn said

"_Okay if you insist."_ Rachel said. Rachel and Finn were unpacking and putting their things away and then were going to go to asleep.

"_I think that I'm going to go to bed you know it's was a long flight."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah, I think I'm going to bed too."_ Finn said. Rachel went to get ready for bed and then Finn went. While Finn was getting ready for bed Rachel got herself situated in the bed. When Finn was done he got a blanket and a pillow and went to sleep on the chair. Rachel started laughing watching Finn trying to get comfortable on the chair. Finn was over six feet tall and he was not going to fit.

"_You know what Finn it's a big bed, we can share it."_ Rachel said

"_Are you sure."_ Finn said

"_Yeah, I mean it is funny watching you try to fall asleep, but it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."_ Rachel said while tapping the other side of the bed.

"_Okay thanks."_ Finn said while going in the bed next to her. It was kind of awkward they were just staring at each other.

"_We probably are going to have a long day tomorrow, so goodnight."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah, good night."_ Finn said. Rachel was trying to sleep, but it was just awkward. She didn't want to be close to Finn, so she slept at the edge of the bed. Finn was also very uncomfortable, and was sleeping at the edge of the bed too. Suddenly there was a banging noise coming Puck and Quinn's room which was connecting to their room.

"_Is that Quinn and Puck…um...uh….."_ Finn was trying to ask, but didn't want to say it.

"_Puck and Quinn having sex? Yes."_ Rachel said. They just looked at each other and started laughing.

"_I knew getting a connecting room was a bad idea."_ Rachel said while still laughing.

"_Yep, maybe not the smartest thing."_ Finn said also laughing.

"_I mean they are always doing it. Remember went to the beach a couple a years ago together and they were so loud."_ Rachel said

"_I know, well you know Quinn is married to Puck."_ Finn said

"_That's true."_ Rachel said starting to laugh again. Then they started to get louder and Finn hit the wall and yelled _"people are trying to sleep here." _Rachel started laughing, but Puck and Quinn seemed not to notice and didn't stop.

"_Do you want to watch TV to drain out the noise?"_ Finn asked

"_Good idea, why don't we order a movie."_ Rachel said

"_Sure what movie?"_ Finn asked

"_Something funny."_ Rachel said. Halfway through the movie Rachel fell asleep, and Finn quietly shut off the movie and put the comforter over Rachel. Then he soon fell asleep. When they woke up Rachel was sleeping on Finn's chest and Finn had his arms around Rachel. Quinn and Puck walked into the room.

"_Guys did you see….."_ Quinn was saying but stopped when she saw Finn and Rachel. _"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to interrupt…"_ Quinn was saying. Finn and Rachel just shot up quickly and Rachel went over to Quinn. And Quinn was smirking at her. _"Nothing happened, so calm down."_ Rachel said. Puck was hi-fiving Finn and saying good job dude. _"Noah, you're such a baby."_ Rachel said annoyed. _"So why did you guys come storming in when we were sleeping? What is so urgent that disrupt my beauty sleep?"_ Rachel said

"_This." _Quinn said while opening the curtains to the windows. When she did it was raining hard, windy, and dark out.

"_Oh know, what are we supposed to do all day."_ Rachel said

"_I don't know about you guys but me and Quinn are spending the whole day in bed."_ Puck said while smirking at Quinn and she just rolled her eyes.

"_No Puck we are going to hang out altogether."_ Quinn said

"_Yeah, I think you had enough fun last night."_ Rachel said and Finn started laughing and Quinn got bright red.

"_You guys heard."_ Quinn said

"_The walls are thin."_ Finn said while laughing and Puck hit him across the head.

"_I'm going to take a shower and get changed."_ Quinn said going to her room still embarrassed.

"_No, Quinn we were just kidding. It's okay."_ Rachel said while laughing.

"_Look what you did now I'm not going to get layed the rest of the trip."_ Puck said

"_Whatever."_ Rachel said

"_Speaking of getting layed, Rachel. You and Finessa did the dirty last night."_ Puck said

"_Shut up, Noah nothing happened. Right Finn?"_ Rachel said

"_Yea, uh….Nothing happened."_ Finn said

"_Okay whatever you guys say."_ Puck said laughing while leaving. "_I don't care what you do just don't bother me and Quinn today."_

"_Noah, she already said we are hanging out together today."_ Rachel said sticking out her tongue. "_So your chances of getting layed are gone."_

"_Yeah, your right, but since you embarrassed her she's not going to want to hang out with you guys."_ Puck said

"_Why she knew that we were joking."_ Finn said

"_Yeah but doesn't matter she's too embarrassed now to hang out. So thank you."_ Puck said. Rachel and Finn didn't say anything and Puck just left.

"_I'm sure that he's kidding and Quinn will come around."_ Finn said

"_I don't think so."_ Rachel said

"_Well there is plenty of things we can do."_ Finn said while reading brochures.

"_Like what? We can't go anywhere with this bad weather."_ Rachel said sadly.

"_No, we are going to have fun. We are going to stay in this room and have fun."_ Finn said and Rachel just smiled.

"_Okay what do you want to do?"_ Rachel asked

"_First we can order room service. What do you want for breakfast?"_ Finn asked

"_Toast and scrambled eggs."_ Rachel said. After the awkward breakfast Rachel and Finn got to talking. But suddenly Finn asked a question Rachel was not ready for.

"_Why did you break up with me?"_ Finn asked

"_What?"_ Rachel asked surprised.

"_When you went to London, why did you break up with you?"_ Finn said sadly.

"_Finn I've tried to come up with a good explanation to why I did. But nothing that I come_ _up with is true. I just don't know. I mean I didn't know what I wanted. I thought that I had to choose my career over love. So I did, but it didn't live up to all it's cracked up to be."_ Rachel said and Finn was just staring at her.

"_That's not an excuse, I would of waited for you and we could have been happy now."_ Finn said

"_You're right, but I didn't want to put you through that because I didn't know what I wanted. I couldn't just string you along not knowing what I wanted."_ Rachel said while she was crying.

"_Do you regret it?"_ Finn asked

"_Yes, every day."_ Rachel said smiling and Finn smiled too. "_Do you still love me?"_ Rachel asked quietly.

"I _will always love you, Rachel."_ Finn said. After that Finn went to kiss Rachel and Rachel starting kissing Finn back. "_I love you, Finn."_ Rachel said breaking the kiss. "_I love you too, Rach."_ Finn said going back to kissing Rachel.

Meanwhile Quinn and Puck were in their room talking in bed, when they heard noises coming from Finn and Rachel's room.

"_They are such hypocrites; they were complaining that we were loud. But listen to them they are even louder."_ Quinn said and Puck was laughing.

"_I can't wait to throw this in Berry's face."_ Puck said while smirking.

"_No, we have to let them tell us. We can't jump to conclusions that they are back together." _Quinn said

"_Okay, but I hope that they are back together."_ Puck said

"_Me too."_ Quinn said

After Finn and Rachel were done they were lying in bed cuddling.

"_Do you think that we can every go back to the way things were."_ Rachel asked

"_I think so. Do you think so?"_ Finn asked

"_I hope so. I just want what Quinn and Puck have. They are married and so much in love. He would do anything for her. Would you do anything for me?"_ Rachel asked

"_Of course I love you. I will do anything it takes, so we can be happy again."_ Finn said while holding Rachel's hand.

"_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."_ Rachel said while kissing Finn.

"_You are too; I will never let anything happen to you."_ Finn said and Rachel smiled and fell asleep in Finn's arms.

They were soon awakened by the hotel phone ringing.

"_Hello,"_ Rachel said tiredly.

"_Hi Rach, it's me Quinn."_ Quinn said happily.

"_Oh, hi Quinn."_ Rachel said and Finn looked at her confused. _"What does she want?"_ Finn asked while whispering.

"_I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us downstairs for dinner."_ Quinn said

"_Dinner?"_ Rachel said while looking at Finn and Finn said sure.

"_Unless you guys are busy and have plans."_ Quinn said. "_Yeah, like having sex…"_ Puck but Quinn cut him off.

"_What? Was that Puck? What did he say?"_ Rachel asked confused.

"_Nothing he was just joking around."_ Quinn said while glaring at Puck and Puck just rolled his eyes.

"_Okay, whatever. So what time are we having dinner?"_ Rachel asked

"_How about around eight we will meet you guys?"_ Quinn said

"_Sure that sounds great, bye."_ Rachel said and hanged up. _"We should get ready it's almost eight."_ Rachel said to Finn.

While Finn and Rachel were getting ready they were talking.

"_Don't tell Puck and Quinn we got back together."_ Rachel said

"_Why?"_ Finn asked confused.

"_I don't want them to make a big deal. And I also don't want to give Puck the satisfaction we slept together."_ Rachel said while kissing Finn. _"We'll tell them when the time is right and we are sure this is what we want."_

"_Okay, but I'm sure that this is what I want."_ Finn said while kissing Rachel back

"_Me too. I love you."_ Rachel said.

Quinn and Puck were also getting ready for dinner.

"_Puck don't not tell them that we heard them having sex._" Quinn said while glaring at Puck.

"Why not they made a big deal when they heard us." Puck said

"_Don't remind me."_ Quinn said "_We don't want to make them uncomfortable and make it seem that they owe us an explanation."_

"_Yeah, okay."_ Puck said

"_Plus later tonight I'll make it up to you."_ Quinn said while kissing Puck.

"_Fine I can shut my mouth for a couple of hours."_ Puck said while picking up Quinn and dropping her on the bed.

"_Puck stop, not now. We have to go."_ Quinn said while laughing.

"_Okay, but you better make it up to me tonight."_ Puck said. Puck and Quinn left and went to dinner and Finn and Rachel weren't there yet.

"_Probably having sex."_ Puck said while sitting at the table waiting for Finn and Rachel.

"Stop, you promised." Quinn said. A little after that Finn and Rachel arrived.

"_Hey guys sorry we are late."_ Rachel said while sitting down.

"_It's okay guys. We weren't waiting that long."_ Quinn said

"_So what did you guys do today?"_ Rachel asked

"_We just watch movies and went shopping in the gift shop of the hotel." _Puck said

"_Oh I thought you were getting layed Puckerman."_ Rachel said while laughing and Puck was getting angry and Quinn was glaring at her.

"_Well I know that Hudson got laid."_ Puck said while smirking. Quinn was so surprised she spat out her water, Finn was speechless, and Rachel was just staring at Puck. "_Yeah, that's right we heard, and Rachel it sounded like you had a lot of fun."_ Puck said while hi-fiving Finn and Quinn was glaring at Puck. "_Fuck you."_ Rachel said to Puck. Finn and Quinn were just staring at Rachel and Puck going at it with their mouths wide open. _"You know what Berry…"_ Puck was saying. "_Okay guys lets come down."_ Finn said. "_No."_ Puck and Rachel said at the same time. Finn and Quinn both knew that this was going to be a long dinner.

Sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy lately and I am having writer's block. Thank you for all the kind reviews and all of those that have the story on alert. Please leave me suggestions it helps me come up with ideas. I want to finish this story because I have another idea I will like to write about, but I want to finish this story first. Please continue to leave reviews it does motivate me to write.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Okay guys stop it. You guys are acting like babies."_ Quinn said

"_Yeah, Look were in Hawaii. This is once in a lifetime opportunity."_ Finn said and Puck and Rachel just rolled their eyes.

"_Just at long I'm not with him."_ Rachel said glaring at Puck. Puck started mimicking Rachel_. "You are such a baby."_ Rachel said

"_You are such a baby."_ Puck said talking like Rachel and Rachel got even more upset.

"_Guys lets change the subject." _Finn said

"_Yeah that's a great idea."_ Quinn said

"_Thanks Quinn, so how's it going?"_ Finn asked trying to make any kind of small talk.

"_Good just really happy to be in Hawaii was a little sick this morning, but I am fine. Enough about me, what about you guys? So are you a Rachel back together?"_ Quinn said talking really fast and whispering the last part.

"_Okay fine let's just get out there. Me and Finn slept together…."_ Rachel was saying when the waiter came. "_Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later…"_ the waiter said. Rachel's face got all red and Puck was laughing at her. _"Anyway and we are back together."_ Rachel said while holding Finn's hand.

"_Really?"_ Quinn said getting up to hug Finn and Rachel.

"_Yeah, everything is finally back to the way it was."_ Finn said smiling

"_That's great man even though you're with someone as annoying as Berry."_ Puck said

"_Shut up Noah, you are happy for me and Finn."_ Rachel said

"_You didn't let me finish, anyway she makes you happy and that makes me happy."_ Puck said hugging Finn and Rachel too.

The waiter came back by. _"Still not ready I see."_ The waiter said walking away rolling his eyes and annoyed.

The next morning they were going to the beach and were going to go jet skiing.

"_Quinn what's taking so long in the bathroom? We are meeting Finn and Rachel in ten minutes."_ Puck said

"_Sorry I don't feel good. I just threw up." _Quinn said

"_Are you okay to go to the beach?"_ Puck asked

"_Yeah, I think it's just the fish I ate last night."_ Quinn said

"_Okay, are you sure?"_ Puck asked while kissing the top of Quinn's head.

"_Yeah I'm fine let's go. You ready?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah, let's go."_ Puck said

Puck and Quinn then met Finn and Rachel at the beach. They already got everything set up and were laying on the lounge chairs.

"_Hey guys. What took you guys so long?"_ Finn asked

"_Quinn was feeling that well. Sorry we are late."_ Puck said

"_Aww, Quinn are you okay?"_ Rachel said getting up walking towards Quinn.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. So Finn what's first on the agenda."_ Quinn asked changing the subject.

Finn face lit up, he was so excited. _"First we are going lay out and swim, then we are going jet skiing, then you and Rachel are going to go shopping and me and Puck are going to hang out."_ Finn said

"_That sound great."_ Quinn said

After spending an hour laying out on the beach they went jet skiing.

"_I'm so excited, I've never been jet skiing before."_ Rachel said

"_I know me neither."_ Quinn said

"_I've been jet skiing tons of times."_ Finn said

Rachel rode with Finn and Quinn rode with Puck.

"_Oh my god, this is so much fun."_ Rachel said

"_I know how about we have a race Finny?"_ Puck said

"_No way guys that's too dangerous."_ Rachel said

"_Come on Berry, live a little."_ Puck said

"_Shut up Puck I'm a lot of fun."_ Rachel said

"_Fine then let us race."_ Puck said

"_Okay you asked for it Puckerman. Me and Finn are going to win."_ Rachel said

When they were done jet skiing Quinn and Rachel went to go shopping and Finn and Puck just went sight-seeing.

"_So are you happy to be back with Finn?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah, I've haven't been this happy in a long time."_ Rachel said

"_This great now things are back to normal."_ Quinn said

"_Yep, just like old times." _Rachel said. "_Hey what do you think of these sunglasses?"_ Rachel asked

"_I really like those."_ Quinn said. _"So do you guys have any romantic plans for the rest of the trip?"_

"_I don't know we just back together."_ Rachel said and Quinn was smirking at her. _"Yeah probably, you know that Finn is such the romantic. He probably made plans before we even got back together." _

"_I know he was determined to win you back this trip. He wouldn't stop nagging me and Puck about it."_ Quinn said

"_Well that's one of the things I love about him. He doesn't give up on things or people for that matter."_ Rachel said while smiling. _"How about you and Puck, I'm sure he made some plans for just the two of you?"_ Rachel asked

"_Yeah okay, like Puck's so romantic."_ Quinn said

"_Hey come on he's romantic."_ Rachel said

"_Puck's definition of romance is sex."_ Quinn said

"_He did plan this trip for the both of you."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah that's true, but you guys had to tag along and ruin the trip."_ Quinn said sticking out her tongue at Rachel.

"_Please Finn and I made this trip more exciting. Plus if it wasn't for this trip him and I might have not gotten back together."_ Rachel said

"_Whatever you say. Do you like this dress?"_ Quinn asked Rachel.

"_Yeah that's really nice you should try it on, and I'm going to look for something nice just in case Finn does plan something romantic."_ Rachel said. Rachel found a dress and went to try it on too.

"_That dress looks so good."_ Rachel said when she came out and saw Quinn.

"_You think? That dress looks really good on you too."_ Quinn said

"_I know I mean I feel pretty and witty and bright." _Rachel said while singing

"_Okay I think someone drank too much cocktails at the beach."_ Quinn said

"_Maybe." _Rachel said still singing. Quinn and Rachel went to go buy the dresses.

"_How about we look for some lingerie for the boys."_ Rachel said while smirking.

"_Sure, but Puck doesn't even care about the lingerie. I mean it comes off right away."_ Quinn said

"_Well this is different you are in Hawaii and you guys need some romance."_ Rachel said

"_Fine which way is to the lingerie."_ Quinn said to Rachel.

"_Yay!"_ Rachel said squealing.

Meanwhile Puck and Finn were walking around taking in the sights of Hawaii.

"_So how are things going with you and Berry. Are you sick of her already?"_ Puck asked while laughing.

"_Shut up man, and things are going great."_ Finn said

"_I'm kidding, anyway I want go shopping and find something for Quinn." _Puck said

"_That sounds great how about the jewelry store?"_ Finn asked

"_I was thinking of getting her a hat or a shirt, not fucking jewelry. I already spent enough money on this trip."_ Puck said

"_You are such a cheap ass."_ Finn said

"_Fuck you, I'm not."_ Puck said

"_Sure you old man."_ Finn said while laughing

"_So what are you going to get Rachel from this jewelry store?"_ Puck said ignoring Finn's comment

"_An engagement ring._" Finn said smiling.

"_What you are asking her to marry you?"_ Puck asked shocked. _"Well again?"_

"_Yes again, I think it's time we've been together since high school." _Finn said

"_I know but are you sure she is going to say yes, I mean you guys already had a broken engagement."_ Puck asked _"And I still want money back for my engagement gift."_

"_And you're not cheap. Plus that engagement doesn't count."_ Finn said

"_Well it kind of counts thought. Anyway what are you going to do?"_ Puck asked

"_I don't know yet."_ Finn said quietly.

"_It's okay we'll ask Quinn to help she will know."_ Puck said

"_Yeah, Quinn will know what to do, but meanwhile I have the ring covered."_ Finn said

"_Hey what happened to the ring you already gave to Rachel?"_ Puck said

"_Well when she gave it back I kind of got really angry and I pawned it."_ Finn said

"_Well don't tell her that."_ Puck said

"_I know I'll tell her I wanted to get her a nicer one."_ Finn said

"_And make it bigger that ring was so small."_ Puck said

"_Hey it wasn't small."_ Finn said

"_Yeah it was dude."_ Puck said laughing.

"_Whatever just help me find another ring."_ Finn said

Puck and Finn found a ring and were heading back to the hotel. Quinn and Rachel were lying by the pool when they came back.

"_Hey guys! How was your day?"_ Quinn said

"_It was fine."_ Puck said

"_Just fine we're in Hawaii. What did you guys do?"_ Quinn asked

"_Went sight-seeing and shopping nothing special."_ Puck said

"_What did you buy Finn?"_ Rachel asked

"_Nothing….. I have to go."_ Finn said

"_Finn where are you going?"_ Rachel asked worried.

"_Nowhere…I…uh….have to pee."_ Finn said walking really fast away.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Rachel asked

"_I don't know he's weird, what did you guys do?"_ Puck asked lying next to Quinn.

"_We went shopping." _Rachel said

"_What else is new? I hope you didn't spend a lot of money."_ Puck said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"_Don't be a stick in the mud. Plus you won't be complaining once you see what your wife bought."_ Rachel said

"_What a new dress, like she doesn't have enough of those?"_ Puck said

"_Yes, and it looks amazing."_ Rachel said smiling.

"_Quinn always looks amazing no matter what she wears."_ Puck said while kissing Quinn.

"_Aww, Puck I didn't know you were so sensitive."_ Rachel said

"_Shut up."_ Puck said try to act manly and Quinn and Rachel were laughing.

"_I thought it was very sweet."_ Quinn said while kissing Puck.

"_So Puck did you buy anything or were you too cheap?"_ Rachel asked while laughing.

"_As a matter of fact I bought something for Quinn."_ Puck said standing up.

"_Really what?"_ Quinn said excitedly.

"_Hey I can't tell you that it will ruin the surprise."_ Puck said while smirking.

"_Come on tell me."_ Quinn said

"_No, see you later."_ Puck said while leaving

"_I wonder what he got you?" _Rachel asked

"_Me too."_ Quinn said smiling.

They were back in their hotel rooms and Rachel was in the shower. So Finn went into Quinn and Puck's room to get Quinn's adviceabout the proposal.

"_Quinn…Puck….open up its me."_ Finn said

"_What do you want?"_ Puck asked

"_I need to talk to Quinn about the proposal."_ Finn said.

"_Fine, Quinn Finn's here."_ Puck said

"_Hey Finn what's up?"_ Quinn asked

"_I'm proposing to Rachel."_ Finn said smiling.

"_Really?" _Quinn said jumping up and down squealing. _"Again?"_

"_Yes again what is wrong with you guys the first one didn't count." _Finn said angrily.

"_Okay sorry, so how are you going to do it?"_ Quinn asked

"_I_ _don't know that's why I came here. I was hoping that you would have some ideas."_ Finn said

"_Umm….how about tomorrow me and Rachel have a spa day, and I will ask her questions of what she might like. And you and Puck can start planning and coming up with ideas."_ Quinn said

"_What! No way I'm spending my trip in Hawaii planning their proposal."_ Puck said

"_Come on the sooner we get it over with the faster we can get back to the trip. Anyway we have over a week left there is plenty of time left to have fun."_ Finn said

"_Yeah, so stop being a party pooper._" Quinn said while laughing and tickling Puck.

"_Fine."_ Puck said while tickling Quinn back.

"_So I was thinking that we can have a romantic dinner then we can go to the beach and watch the sunset, and that's all I have so far. I don't know what else to do."_ Finn said

"_That's a great start. How about you have fireworks or something like that. You know that Rachel is a sucker for a big production."_ Quinn said

"_Yeah I know that is why it has to be amazing and over the top…."_ Finn was saying until Rachel came in the room.

"_What has to be over the top?"_ Rachel asked

"_Uh…..Finn was talking about the fire show we are going to see later this week."_ Quinn said casually.

"_Yeah it's going to be really over the top."_ Finn said while putting his arm around Rachel.

"_Oh that's cool. Hey Quinn was that you screaming before when I was in the shower."_ Rachel asked

Finn and Puck were staring at Quinn and Quinn just made something up from the top of her head again. "_Oh…yeah…I was just excited of the gift Puck gave me."_ Quinn said smirking and staring at Puck. Puck's head shot up because he didn't give Quinn her gift already and was surprised.

"_Really what did he get you?"_ Rachel asked excitedly.

"_Puck why don't you show her?"_ Quinn said

"_Uh….okay one sec let me get it."_ Puck said

"_I thought he gave it to you already?"_ Rachel asked confused.

"_Uh….no he just told me he was about to give it to me and you came."_ Quinn said lying.

"_Oh okay. What is it?"_ Rachel asked

"_Not yet you have to see."_ Quinn said. Quinn hoped it was something good so she wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Rachel if it was a stupid key chain.

Puck came back with a small box that was wrapped_. "Umm…..i had a nice speech and stuff to go with it, but you guys are here and are kind of ruining the moment so here Quinn."_ Puck said handing Quinn the box. Finn and Rachel were just glaring at Puck. When Quinn opened the box it was….

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys thanks for all of the kind reviews. I left the story on sort of a cliffhanger because I want to use your ideas for what Puck got for Quinn and I also would like some suggestions for the proposal. I'm not that good on coming up with cheesy and sappy moments so please leave me some suggestions of how you want him to propose. Please don't forget to review because it does really motivate me to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

When Quinn opened the box there was a charm bracelet that had diamonds around it with charms that had something to do with Quinn and Quinn and Puck.

Quinn was crying when she saw it and Rachel was on the verge of tears too. _"Do you not like it? Because I can bring it back and you can pick out something else you like."_ Puck said nervously because Quinn wasn't saying anything.

"_No. It's perfect._" Quinn said hugging Puck. _"I love you_."

"_I love you too."_ Puck said while hugging Quinn.

"_Well I think we are going to go and leave you guys alone."_ Rachel said while grabbing Finn's arm to leave. Finn and Rachel went back to their room and were getting ready for dinner.

"_That was so nice what Puck did for Quinn. Don't you think?"_ Rachel asked Finn.

"_Yeah, he was actually excited to get it for her."_ Finn said

"_You were with him."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah, I mean I had to beg him to come with me you know because he is so cheap, but he actually got into it when he saw the bracelet."_ Finn said

"_Really, you brought him to the jewelry store?"_ Rachel asked

"_Ummm…..yeah."_ Finn said quietly.

"_Did you get me anything?"_ Rachel asked hopefully.

"_Maybe."_ Finn said

"_Maybe. Well tell me is it nice."_ Rachel said while kissing Finn.

"_Maybe."_ Finn said

"_Does it have diamonds?"_ Rachel asked

"_Maybe."_ Finn said

"_Is it big?"_ Rachel asked

"_Maybe."_ Finn said

"_Is it silver?"_ Rachel asked

"Maybe." Finn said

"_Is it gold?"_ Rachel asked

"_Maybe."_ Finn said

"_Fine don't tell me. But…"_ Rachel stopped when Finn picked her up and brought her to the bed. _"Hey not until I get my gift."_ Rachel said laughing. Finn ignored and starting kissing her. "_It's okay I can wait."_ Rachel said smiling kissing Finn back.

The next day Quinn and Rachel went to the spa because Finn and Puck needed to plan the proposal. Quinn needed to distract Rachel, so Finn didn't need to worry about Rachel finding out or ruining the surprise.

"_Okay Finn I'm going to go to the spa with Quinn."_ Rachel said

"_Okay I'll see you later have fun."_ Finn said kissing Rachel.

"_Are you sure you're okay with this. I don't want to leave you alone."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah me and Puck are going to hang out."_ Finn said

"_Okay. Have fun."_ Rachel said. Rachel left to go to the spa and she met Quinn there for a spa day.

"_So are you and Finn doing okay? I mean is it weird to be back together after being apart for so long?"_ Quinn asked

"_Actually it's not at all it is surprising how it feels like we never spent a day apart."_ Rachel said

"_That's good, at least it's not uncomfortable between you two. Did you guys talk about everything that you guys went through?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah, we had a long talk about everything that happened."_ Rachel said

"_Good. Hey do you remember Karen the girl I work with at the hospital?"_ Quinn asked

"_Yeah the one that has that boyfriend that won't commit."_ Rachel said

"_Yep, that's the one. Well he proposed to her."_ Quinn said lying trying to get details how she wants Finn to propose to her.

"_Really I never thought he would grow up and ask her."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah and you know how he did it."_ Quinn said

"_How?" _Rachel asked

"_He asked while they were in the car going to the movies."_ Quinn said laughing.

"_Are you serious?"_ Rachel asked while laughing also.

"_Yes I'm dead serious. How would you want to be proposed to?"_ Quinn asked

"_Well first we would have a fancy dinner and be dressed fancy….Violinists and singers would be serenading us…..he would have ask my dads_….._we would be outside and there would be fireworks that say will you marry me…really over the top…..romantic and cheesy…..he would get down and one knee and he would tell me a long speech about how much he loves me. But that just me and I haven't really thought about it."_ Rachel said smiling.

"_I can see."_ Quinn said while laughing.

Finn and Puck were spending the day getting for tonight's proposal. They were making last minute details and the final touches. They were also waiting to hear from Quinn to know what Rachel told her.

"_So Hudson are you nervous about tonight?"_ Puck asked

"_Why would I be nervous? I know that she is going to say yes."_ Finn said

"_Yeah but you guys already have a broken engagement."_ Puck said while laughing.

"_Will you stop bringing that up."_ Finn said getting angry and getting a little nervous.

"_Okay come down. You know she is going to say yes. You have nothing to worry about."_ Puck said

"_Thanks man."_ Finn said calming down.

"_So what have you already done?"_ Puck asked

"_Well…I've got reservations for a romantic restaurant on the beach…..i got the ring…..and…umm…that's it."_ Finn said

"_Great. Today is going to be a long day."_ Puck sighed

Quinn and Rachel were getting their massages when Quinn sneaked out to call Finn.

"_Finn hey it's me, Quinn."_ Quinn said

"_Hey Quinn. Did you talk to Rachel?"_ Finn asked

"_Yeah she said that she would like a fancy dinner…fireworks…..violinists….romance…..be outside….get down on one knee….say a long loving speech…and um….."_ Quinn was saying trying to think of what she said and talking quick so Rachel wouldn't become suspicious.

"_Okay anything else."_ Finn said jokingly.

"_Oh yeah she wants you to ask for her dads permission." _Quinn said

"_What? I already asked her dads the first time."_ Finn said

"_I_ _don't know what to tell you. I have to go Rachel is waiting for me."_ Quinn said hanging up.

"_Puck I have to call Rachel's dads."_ Finn said getting upset almost throwing his cell phone on the ground.

"_Why?"_ Puck asked

"_To ask for their permission."_ Finn said

"_Permission for what?"_ Puck asked

"_Permission to marry her. You dumbass."_ Finn said

"_Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass."_ Puck said hitting Finn's arm.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out."_ Finn sighed

"_Any way I didn't ask Quinn's dad for permission and we still got married."_ Puck said

"_That's because Quinn's dad hates you."_ Finn said laughing

"_True"_ Puck said

Finn went to call Rachel dads and left Puck in charge in some last minute details.

"_Puck did you do what I asked for?"_ Finn asked when he came back down to join up with Puck.

"_Yeah man don't worry about it. How did it go with Berry's dads."_ Puck asked

"_It went fine they gave me their permission…again." _Finn said

"_That's good, so there is nothing else to do?"_ Puck asked

"_I guess so. All I have to do now is ask her."_ Finn said smiling.

When Rachel got back to the hotel room there was a note telling her to take a shower and wear something nice and meet her downstairs for dinner. When Rachel was done getting ready she went down to meet up with Finn. When she got their Finn was standing there holding a bouquet of roses.

"_What is all this?"_ Rachel asked smiling bright.

"_You look beautiful."_ Finn said kissing Rachel. _"I'm going to take you out dinner for us getting back together."_

"_You don't have to do that."_ Rachel said smiling. "_So where are we going?" _

"_We are going to this restaurant on the beach."_ Finn said

"_That sound amazing."_ Rachel said. After they were done with their dinner they went for a walk on the beach where Finn was going to propose.

"_I'm so happy we got back together."_ Finn said kissing Rachel.

"_Me too."_ Rachel said

"_I can't wait to start a life with you Rachel."_ Finn was saying when Finn got down on his knee and in front of them were seashells spelling out will you marry me with rose petals all around. There were also violinists.

"_Rachel I have been in love with you since we were sixteen and I've never stopped loving you. Every day I wake up I am happy because I am with you. When you left me I didn't know what to do with myself I was lost without you. I didn't just miss the idea of you, I miss all of you. From the way your nose scrunches when you get mad or how when you laugh you have the biggest grin on your face. I love how you care so much about your friends and I know someday you will be a great mom to our children. I can't imagine growing old without you and building a life without you. No other person makes me feel the way you make me feel when I am with you. I never want to lose you again or live another minute not knowing that I can lose you, so would you do the honor of marrying me."_ Finn said crying and Rachel was hysterically crying too and he put the ring on her finger.

"_Yes…of course…..yes."_ Rachel said jumping on Finn kissing him. While they were kissing there were fireworks and they made a shape of a star. _"Oh my god this is amazing. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_ Finn said kissing Rachel. Far off Quinn and Puck were watching and smiling.

"_Finally."_ Quinn said putting her arm around Puck.

"_I know."_ Puck said hugging and kissing Quinn. "_Let's go celebrate."_

"_Umm. I don't think we are supposed to celebrate, they are supposed to celebrate."_ Quinn said

"_Hey you owe me for putting up with all of this stupid proposal shit."_ Puck said

"_Fine, but you know it's going to be even worse with the wedding planning."_ Quinn said smirking.

The next morning Rachel woke up lying next to Finn and lying on his chest.

"_I'm so happy."_ Rachel said

"_Me too."_ Finn said

"_The proposal was perfect. How did you pull it off?"_ Rachel asked

"_Well Puck helped me a lot and Quinn told me what you said…"_ Finn was saying.

"_Oh my god Quinn I have to go tell her."_ Rachel said running to Quinn and Puck's room. _"Quinn open up."_

Quinn opened the door and Rachel screamed. "_I'm engaged!"_

"_I know."_ Quinn said

"_Isn't this so exciting."_ Rachel said

"_Yeah…"_ Quinn was saying but got nauseas and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"_Quinn, are you okay? What's wrong? Does this have something to do with the proposal? Are you getting a bad vibe?"_ Rachel said talking really fast.

"_Shut up Rachel, not everything is about you."_ Puck said "_Quinn are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I don't know what is wrong."_ Quinn said going back to lay in bed

"_Did you eat something bad?"_ Rachel asked

"_I don't think so."_ Quinn said. Finn walked in with his breakfast. "_What is that it smells horrible?"_

"_It's just eggs."_ Finn said quietly smelling the eggs, _"I don't think they smell bad."_ Quinn ran in the bathroom to throw again. "_Whoah is she okay?"_

"I _don't know what is wrong with her she's been throwing mostly every morning since we got here."_ Puck said concerned.

"I _don't know what is wrong; I mean I'm a nurse I should know what's wrong…."_ Quinn was saying but stopped talking and went to brush her teeth.

"_What is it do you cancer? Are you going to die? Are you going to leave me a widow? What am I going to do without you?"_ Puck was talking really fast like Rachel getting nervous.

"_Come down Puck Quinn doesn't have cancer."_ Rachel said. _"Do you?"_

"_No….I-I-I-uh think I'm pregnant."_ Quinn said. Rachel was smiling and jumping up and down, Finn was confused, and Puck was standing there with his mouth wide open. _"Say something Puck."_ Quinn said. Puck didn't say anything and just hugged Quinn and said_, "I'm going to be a dad."_ And started crying. Finn and Rachel joined in and they were all hugging and happy that their lives couldn't get any better.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all of the reviews. I don't know if you guys want me to write more or to stop. Please leave me a review telling me if you want me to stop or rite an epilogue. I started writing a new story and I will put it up soon, so please check it out when I put it up. If you have any comments or suggestions please tell me. Thank you for all of you who read my story, you guys are great.


End file.
